The Legend of the Dragon Campaign
by The Water Goddess
Summary: This is MY version of the Dragon Campaign. I added six NEW Dragoons of the elements Dead, Living, Love, Hate, Dreams, and the one and only Dragoon Queen. They are known as the Dragoon Judges. This is the prequel to 'Destiny with Dragoons'.
1. Chapter I

-----

Here's the long awaited story 'bout the Dragon Campaign. I should warn you though. It kinda goes along with my Destiny with Dragoons. Just read, enjoy, and review.

-----

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Dragoon, but I do own the Dragoon Judges and the other characters that I created.

-----

There is a Legend about a beautiful Queen that ruled over all Dragoons. This Queen allowed the Human Diaz to use her Dragoons in the upcoming war against the Winglies. She allowed him to use the Wind, Fire, Water, Light, Dark, Thunder, and Ground Dragoons. There was only one problem though. Diaz must find the owners to the spirits and they must kill a Dragon in order to obtain the power. We begin our story in the Heavens where the Queens and her five other Dragoons live. The Queen and these five Dragoons made up the Dragoon Judges. They judged the six other Dragoons in Endiness fighting along side the Humans. The Dragoons were the Queen's guards. The Dragoons of the Dead, the Living, Love, Hate, and Dreams.

-----

The Queen paced back and forth on the cold, stone floor.

'_I do hope Soa agrees with what I've done._' The Queen thought to herself as she continued pacing. '_She is always hard to please._'

"Your Majesty!!" A woman's voice called to her.

The Queen stopped pacing. "Yes, Saphira?"

A small, blonde haired woman with light green eyes was standing behind the Queen. She had food in her hair. "Your Majesty, Milro's started another food fight."

The Queen shook her head. '_Not again._' The Queen made her way towards the dining room. Although the Dragoons here were immortal, they still enjoyed living like mortals. As the Queen opened the doors to the dining room, a piece of ham flew at the Queen and landed in her long, white hair. Everyone froze. A tall, muscular man, known as Milro, was standing on the table holding a piece of a pie in his right hand.

"Would you happen to have a good explanation, Milro?" The Queen asked him as she took the ham out of her hair.

"Um……yes. Phirala started it!!" The brown haired man pointed to a young child who was hiding under the table.

"DID NOT!!!" The young girl stood up. "LIAR, LIAR, PANTS ON FIRE!!"

The Queen stared at both Dragoons. "Calm down. No need to blame each other now. Clean up this place, then come meet me in my chambers. Don't forget to tell the other two." The Queen turned, walked past Saphira, who was now sticking her tongue out at Milro, and left the room. '_They're a few thousand years old, and they still act like children._' The Queen laughed amongst herself as she walked towards her chambers.

-----

A year later…………

Emperor Diaz sat on his throne, waiting.

'_They were supposed to be here a while ago. Kanzas better not have irritated Belzac again. I swear. He's always bothering that man, and he never learns his lesson even after a few good punches._' The Emperor thought to himself as he waited for his Dragoons to arrive. The chamber doors opened and a small, teal haired, garnet eyed girl ran in.

"Hiya, Emperor!" She sat down at the table in front of him. "Sorry I'm late again. I had a hard time getting Syuveil away from his books." The cheery girl played with her hair. "They should be here in a bit."

Just as she said this, a red haired woman with a tall, very muscular man walked in.

"Good morning, Emperor. Sorry we're late. Kanzas started another fight with Belzac again." The red haired woman explained to him.

"Thought so. Good morning, Shirley and Belzac." Diaz watched as the two sat down beside each other.

"Good morning, Emperor." The Ground Dragoon looked at Damia, who was now trying to blow a piece of paper to the other side of the table. A spiky dark brown haired man with a beard walked in, rubbing the blood off of his chin.

"Hello, Kanzas. I heard you started another fight. What was it about this time?" Diaz eyed the man. The man ignored his question and sat down across from Damia.

"I thought you got Syuveil, Damia?" Diaz looked at the small child.

"I thought I did. Rose must be dragging him here again." She continued to blow the piece of paper. Once it flew over to the other side, Kanzas grabbed it, balled it up, and threw it at her. It hit her in the head.

"HEY!!" Damia threw it back. They had started a game of catch until Kanzas had decided to use a rock that he had found earlier instead. She ducked as it flew over her and broke a window.

"That'll be coming off of your pay check, Kanzas." Diaz informed him.

"Whatever." Kanzas stared harshly at the girl.

She slid her chair closer to Belzac and stuck out her tongue. This made everyone, except for Kanzas, laugh. The doors opened again as a black haired woman, a spiky blond haired man, and a smaller, blond haired man walked in. They all sat down at the table.

"Good to finally have you three here." The Emperor greeted them.

"I had to drag him here again. Damia got him out of the room, but then he ran back in. Him and his books can hardly be separated from each other." The black haired woman stared at the man sitting a few seats down from her. "What happened to you?"

Kanzas kept silent.

"He got into another fight with Belzac." Shirley explained to her.

"Oh. So why have you called us here today, Diaz?" Rose looked over at the Emperor.

"I have heard word from Charle that Melbu has been looking for a new apprentice. Something must've happened to his other one or else he wouldn't be looking for one. We also need to go over those battle strategies again." Diaz looked at each of the disappointed faces.

"Can we please do that later? We usually start that later in the day. I haven't even had my breakfast yet." Syuveil complained.

"Well, you shouldn't have been in your room sticking your nose in those books of yours all night." Diaz rested his chin on his right hand.

"I agree with Syuveil. Can we at least eat breakfast first? I can't think right if I've got an empty stomach." Damia rubbed her stomach.

"You can't think right even when you've got a _full_ stomach." Kanzas muttered.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Damia stared at him.

"The first words he says all morning and it has to be something mean." the spiky blonde haired man, named Zieg, brushed a piece of his hair out of his face.

"Fine then. You can go eat breakfast but I want you back here in four hours. Oh, and Rose, please don't forget to help Damia feed her Dragon. Okay?" Diaz looked at the black haired woman.

"Okay. I'll do that first. Come on Damia." Rose walked out of the room. Damia ran after her.

"I'll help her." Zieg ran off, following Rose and Damia.

"Go now and do whatever you want to do except get into trouble with the Winglies." Diaz told them.

Shirley and Belzac nodded and left the room. Syuveil had already made his way out of the room before Diaz even finished his sentence. Kanzas slowly stood up and left.

"What am I gonna do with him?" The Emperor shook his head.

-----

Charle Frahma looked out of her bedroom window. Her bedroom door opened.

"Caron, do you have any news on my brother?" Charle spun around, waiting for an answer.

"Yes. So far he has not found a good young Wingly to be his apprentice." Caron reported.

"Good, but he'll soon find one, and I'll have to warn Diaz when he does." Charle sat down on her bed. "You may leave now." She watched as the other Wingly left the room. '_Oh dear. I do hope they will be alright. That Emperor Diaz always had the most impossible sounding ideas, but I do hope that this one idea won't get him killed._' Charle thought amongst herself as she stared out of her window.

-----

So how was it? I'll get out the next chapter soon. Hopefully. Don't forget to review.


	2. Chapter II

****

I've been working on this chapter and it's finally out. I'll be workin' on the next chapter soon. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Dragoon, but I DO own the characters that I created and the Dragoon Judges. 

****

Melbu Frahma walked down the stone walkway of Kadessa.

"Sir!" A Wingly man ran up to Melbu.

Melbu turned around to face the man. "Yes?"

The man was holding a young Wingly boy by his wrist. "I found this child stealing some of Kadessa's food from the storage room, sir."

Melbu looked at the child. He looked like he was only six or seven years old. "But it's only a child."

"Uh, yes, sir. I know that, but he was still stealing from the storage room, sir." The Wingly was starting to get very nervous.

"So you've told me that. Give him to me." Melbu took the boy. "I'll take care of him." He watched as the man left. "How old are you, child?"

The boy's eyes were full of fright. "Six, sir."

"What's your name?" Melbu eyed the child. He noticed that the boy was shaking.

"B…Boralo, sir." The boy answered.

"Are you hungry, Boralo?" Melbu asked him.

"Yes! I mean…yes, sir." Boralo's eyes lit up.

'_This child is perfect for an apprentice. He's the perfect age._' Melbu thought to himself as they walked towards the kitchen.

****

Rose watched as the girl tried to feed her Dragon.

"Don't let her bite off you hand." She told Damia.

"I won't." Damia took a bucket of raw meat and dumped it on a flat rock. "Come and get it."

The blue Dragon eyed the meat.

"Why isn't she eating it?" Damia looked over at Rose.

"You just got her a month ago, right?" Damia nodded. "Then she's probably still shy." Rose allowed Zieg's arm to go around her waist.

"Rose and Zieg, sittin' in the tree-" Damia started singing.

"Shut up!" Rose tossed a small pebble at her. She dodged it and suddenly kept quiet.

Kanzas was standing behind them. Damia turned and started to run.

"What's wrong with you?" Zieg asked him. Kanzas kept quiet and stomped off.

"Just ignore him." Rose noticed Damia was hiding behind her Dragon. "He's gone, Damia."

"I know." She stepped out from behind the Dragon. "Loshianna here would've protected me if he came near me." 

Zieg watched as the Dragon started eating. "Why'd you name her Loshianna?"

"Because that was my mother's name." Damia started to pet the Dragon's head.

"Oh." Zieg kissed Rose on the cheek. "I'd better go and feed Fiyin."

"Okay. I've already fed Michael but he's probably lonely so I'll go visit him." Rose and Zieg walked off in different directions.

Damia started humming. She was worried. What if Kanzas came back with his Dragon?

'_Go on now, girl. I'll be with Belzac._' Damia watched her Dragon fly off. She quickly made her way to Belzac's room. 

****

Saphira danced around her room. She was so happy today. Earlier Milro had gotten into some serious trouble, he was pickin' on her again, and he wasn't allowed to come close to her. Phirala appeared in her window. Saphira noticed she was in her Dragoon form.

"Come on, Saphira! Hajeri's started another fight again!" Phirala grabbed her friend and flew back down to the ground.

She was right. There was the tall, muscular, black haired man. He was on top of a red haired man, punching the daylight out of him. Milro was over to the side with a grin on his face.

Although Saphira was the Dragoon of Love, she wasn't able to make everyone be friends so there wouldn't be anymore fighting. Milro seemed to make everyone hate each other though. Saphira stomped over to Hajeri and pulled him off of the other man.

"STOP IT!!" She screamed.

"MAKE ME!!" Hajeri punched Saphira and she hit the ground hard. The Queen flew down in her Dragoon form. She hardly ever used it.

"ENOUGH!!!" She glared at Hajeri, who was now off of the man and staring straight back at her.

The Queen was beautiful. Her armor and wings seemed to change colors in the sunlight. Her long, white hair was out of the pony-tail that she usually kept it in. The crown on her head had a beautiful diamond in it. Her sky blue eyes stared coldly at Hajeri.

"Get off of Mike, Hajeri." She ordered him. He obeyed.

The red haired man stood up and wiped the blood off of his chin. Phirala helped Saphira stand. Milro looked a bit mad that the fight had ended so soon.

"Enough of the fighting, Hajeri. I told you before. Only fight your enemies, not your allies." The Queen told him harshly.

"Who said _he_ was my ally?" With that said, Hajeri stomped past everyone, pushing Saphira and Phirala to the side.

"And I thought the Dragoon of Hate was supposed to give you more problems than the Dragoon of the Dead." Saphira muttered.

"HEY!!" Milro glared at her. "And I thought _you_, the Dragoon of _Love_, was supposed to be _kind_. So make with the kindness and _shut up_!"

"Why don't _you_ shut up?!" Phirala hissed at him.

"Why doesn't everyone just shut up?!" The red haired man yelled. 

Everyone looked at him.

"Now if you don't mind, I'll be up in my room." The man walked away.

"What's Mike's problem?" Saphira watched him leave.

"I don't know, maybe _you guys_? I'll be off _somewhere. _Don't bother trying to find me. I'd like to be alone." Milro disappeared.

"Ya know, for someone being half Wingly, he sure has an attitude like a Giganto." Phirala started to play with her hair.

"I would be quiet and not mention that around him. You know how much he disliked his father being a Wingly." The Queen reminded them.

"Why should he even care? He doesn't even look like he has Wingly blood in him anyway." Saphira brushed back her blonde hair out of her eyes.

"It's hard to tell with Milro. I'll be off now." The Queen flew off.

"I'll go check on Mike." Saphira ran off. 

Phirala smiled as she started to think of Saphira and Mike. Saphira kept telling her that she didn't have feelings for him, but she knew she did. Phirala had a plan. She was gonna get them two together. A deadly task, especially if Saphira found out 'bout it, but she had to take that risk. She quickly ran towards Mike's room.

****

Charle Frahma sat at her table, eating some warm soup.

"Miss Charle, I have word from Kadessa." Caron told her as she walked in.

"Yes?" She stopped eating.

"He has found a young Wingly and he will start training him tomorrow morning, miss." Caron reported.

"Thank you." She watched as Caron left. '_I must warn Diaz now._' She stood up. "Caron, please come back here." The Wingly walked back inside.

"Yes, Miss Charle?" Caron asked.

"Would you please send word to Diaz that Melbu has found an apprentice?" Charle looked at the Wingly.

"Yes, miss." Caron bowed and then left the room.

"I do hope he doesn't make a mistake." Charle sat back down and finished eating.

How was it? Don't forget to review and tell me if ya liked it or not.


	3. Chapter III

****

Here's the third chapter. I'm gonna try to make these chapters a bit longer. Don't forget to review.

  
Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Dragoon, but I do own the characters that I created and the Dragoon Judges.

****

Damia opened the door to Belzac's room.

"Hello?" She looked inside the room. Belzac was sitting on his bed.

"Hello, Damia." He looked over at her.

"Hi. I think Kanzas is gonna kill me this time." She sat down on the bed beside him.

Belzac laughed. "Oh is he?"

She nodded. "Yeah. He's strange though."

"How come?" He couldn't think of any other way that Kanzas could be stranger than he already is.

"Well, when Rose, Zieg, and I were outside, he was standing behind them. He just…oh I don't know. He didn't blow up in my face or chase me when I ran away. I think something's wrong with him, Belzac." Damia closed her eyes.

"What could possibly be wrong with him other than that attitude?" He held Damia's hand. "I'm pretty sure there's nothing wrong with him, Damia."

"But I _know_ there's something wrong with him." She stood up. "I'm going to find out what it is." She left the room.

"If she makes that man mad, then there's no tellin' what he'll do to her." Belzac stood up and left the room.

****

Shirley stared out of her window. '_I wonder why Belzac is going to Rose's room?_' She then noticed Damia running up to Kanzas' room. '_He may not be in there, but it's still very dangerous._' Shirley ran out of her room. She bumped into Syuveil on the way down. It was very rare to find Syuveil out of his room.

"What's wrong?" She asked the man.

"Belzac told me to tell you that Damia was going into Kanzas' room and that you must pretend that you don't know." Syuveil told her.

"Why?" She looked at the man with a confused look on her face.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Who knows?" He ran off. 

Shirley quickly ran towards Rose's room.

****

Damia quickly opened the door to Kanzas' room. 

'_Thank Soa he isn't here._' She quietly snuck in, and started to look around. '_He must have _some_ proof about what's going on in his life._' She continued looking around. She heard footsteps coming up the stairs to his room. '_Yikes!_' She looked around for a good place to hid. She quickly hid under his bed. '_Let's just hope he doesn't look under the bed_. She held her breath as the door opened. She could see Kanzas' feet scurrying around, looking for something. Suddenly he froze. '_Uh-oh._' She covered her mouth. '_He doesn't see me, he doesn't see me._' The bed flew and smashed up against the wall, showing Damia laying on the floor. '_He sees me!_' She stood up and ran for the window. Kanzas tried to grab her. He missed. She made a leap out of the window when he tried to grab her again. She started to fall. She Dragooned and floated a few hundred feet above the ground. She looked back up to see Kanzas glaring at her from the bedroom window. '_I'm dead meat._' She flew down to the ground and landed. When she looked back up, Kanzas was gone. '_He's gonna hunt me down until he kills me!_' She turned back into her original form and started to run towards Belzac's room. He would protect her. 

Someone grabbed her by her hair and jerked her backwards. She hit the ground. Kanzas stood above her.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT!! WHY WERE YOU IN MY ROOM?!" He held her down tightly.

"I…" She truly didn't have a _good_ reason, well, not one that he would believe.

"Let her go, Kanzas." Belzac's voice made Damia's heart leap for joy. 

'_Thank Soa he's here._' Damia thought to herself as Kanzas picked her up and held her by the throat. 

"Put her down." Shirley was behind Belzac.

Rose stepped in front of the other two. "Kanzas, don't make me have to hurt you."

"You'll have to get through the girl first." Kanzas looked at Belzac. "I ain't lettin' this brat go until she gives me a good reason why she was in my room."

"I'm sure she has a reason, Kanzas." Shirley had concern in her eyes. Kanzas was quite unpredictable. He could have let her go right now, or he could have killed her. No one knew which he was going to do.

"I……I was playing a game of catch with Loshianna in the air and the ball flew in his room." Damia lied.

"Oh yeah?" Kanzas threw Damia over to Belzac. "If I don't find that ball in my room, then you're dead, brat." He turned and walked back towards his room.

"It might be best if you stay with me for the night, Damia." Rose suggested.

Damia nodded. "Okay."

****

Phirala snuck up to Mike's room. The Dragoon of Dreams was very tricky. He could make her go into a deep sleep right now if he knew she was going into his room. She opened the door to the Dream Dragoon's room. He wasn't there. She looked around for one of his books.

'_Bingo._' She picked up a book that was laying on his bed. She took out a piece of paper and laid it on his bed. The paper said:

__

Dear Mike,

Hello. It's me, Saphira. Sorry to bother ya, but I found a book just lying there in the hallway floor and I thought it might be yours. Please meet me in the garden tomorrow night at ten o'clock to see if it is yours. I would really appreciate it. See ya!

_Sincerely,_

Saphira

She ran out of his room and towards Saphira's room. She opened the door and found Saphira sleeping. She quietly made her way inside and grabbed her favorite pink ribbon. Phirala laid a piece of paper that she had prepared on Saphira's desk. The paper said:

_Dear Saphira,_

I'm terribly sorry to bother you, but I've found your pink ribbon just earlier and I wanted to give it back to you. I wanted to be polite so I would like you to meet me in the garden at ten o'clock tomorrow night, so I can give your pink ribbon back to you. Thank you.

Sincerely,

Mike

Phirala laughed amongst herself as she kept re-reading the letter. '_This plan just _has _to work._' She ran out of the room. The plan was for both of them to meet at the same place, at the same time, and things would work from there. She ran up to her room to get some rest.

****

Saphira stretched. She noticed a piece of paper on her desk. She got out of bed and looked at it. '_It's from Mike._' She read the paper. '_Oh. He's got my ribbon._' She looked around the room. '_I wonder how my ribbon got out of my room. I could have sworn that I had laid it on the desk before I went to bed._' She made her way out of her room and towards the kitchen.

Once she arrived in the kitchen, she saw Phirala cooking.

"Hiya, Saphira." Phirala was stirring something in a big pot. "Them two bone-heads in there didn't want _breakfast_, they wanted _soup._ Not breakfast soup though. _Supper_ soup. Can you believe it?"

Saphira giggled. "Yeah. That's just like them." She quickly walked into the dining room. 

Hajeri and Milro was sitting at the kitchen table. Milro was banging his fists on the table, saying 'food'. Hajeri was just quietly sitting there. Saphira took a seat across from Milro.

"Why do you always have to choose soup for breakfast?" She asked Milro.

"I don't _always_ choose soup. Sometimes I choose ham." He answered with a smile.

"Why can't you just _once_ choose a breakfast food?" She leaned back in her chair.

"What would be the fun of that?" He looked over at Phirala. 

She carried three bowls in the dining room. She laid one bowl down in front of each person. 

"Eat up, pig." She said to Milro as she gave him his bowl. She laid some bread on the table.

"I can't be a pig because I eat pigs." Milro started eating the soup.

"Well, then you just like to eat your own kind." Phirala sat down beside him. "Does anyone know where Mike is?"

Milro and Saphira just shook their heads. Hajeri stayed himself and didn't say anything. 

"I should probably go put his food in his room." Phirala stood up and left.

Everyone ate quietly. At least until Milro decided to try something. He filled up his spoon with soup and tried to balance it on his nose. It worked but he must've wanted something heavier because he then took his whole bowl and tried to balance it on his nose.

Saphira waited for it to fall. Hajeri looked over towards the maniac. Milro waited for five minutes and the bowl never fell. 

'_Why won't it fall?!_' Milro thought to himself and he just thought of a plan. He threw the bowl up in the air.

Everyone looked up as it started to fall. Saphira saw it coming closer to her. The bowl fell on top of her head. Soup poured out and ran down her face.

Milro burst out laughing. Hajeri actually had a smile on his face, which was very rare for him. Saphira took the bowl off her head.

"That's not funny." She told Milro.

"Yes…yes it is!" He was laughing really hard now.

Saphira took her bowl and threw it at him. His face was now wet with soup.

"Now THAT'S funny!!" Now she was laughing. Hajeri looked at both of them. He knew what was coming next. And he was right. A food fight had begun. Bread went flying everywhere. They slowly seemed to move towards the kitchen. Hajeri followed, but stopped when he came to the kitchen door. The kitchen was already a mess. They both were covered with flour. He looked around to make sure no one was coming. The Queen didn't allow him to break up fights because, well, he was usually the one to start them. He walked in the kitchen and grabbed both of them by the ear.

"Enough already." He told them both.

Saphira didn't know why she did it, but she took a plate full of carrots, and stuffed it in Hajeri's face. Milro looked at her. She shrugged her shoulders. She truly had no clue why she did that. Strangely, Hajeri started laughing. They both looked at him with confused looks on their faces. Hajeri then stuffed both of their faces in some pudding that Phirala had made for the Queen. They both wiped their faces, filled their hands with the pudding, and wiped it on Hajeri's face. The food fight had begun again.

****

The Queen listened to the voices laughing in the kitchen. 

'_Phirala, Saphira, and Milro better not be having another food fight._' She left her room and walked towards the kitchen. 

When she opened the door, she was surprised not to see Phirala there, but Hajeri in her place. The three Dragoons were on the floor, covered in flour, laughing their heads off. She stared at Hajeri, who was _laughing_. She didn't remember the last time that she had heard him laugh. Milro and Saphira laughing was normal, but _Hajeri_? Everyone stopped laughing and looked at the Queen. Hajeri stood up, obviously embarrassed to be caught laughing. The Queen smiled.

"Maybe I should leave you three alone to continue?" The Queen looked at Hajeri, who was now blushing.

He quickly made his way out of the kitchen.

"Uh…we can explain." Saphira told the Queen.

"I'm sure you can, but…" The Queen remembered how happy Hajeri looked. "Maybe you should have a food fight every now and then. If you do, then maybe Hajeri will learn to be happy more often."

Saphira and Milro looked at each other. They both nodded. The Queen continued to smile as she left the room.

****

Hajeri walked in his room and shut the door behind him. 

'_Why do I always have bad luck?_' He laid down on his bed. '_That was never supposed to happen, especially in front of _her_. And plus, I never meant to hit her when she had interrupted that fight with Mike._' Hajeri remembered the way Saphira had smiled in the kitchen and he smiled. He quickly shook the thought out of his head. He sat up and took out his black sword, and stared at it. Someone knocked on his door. He ignored it and laid down. The door opened and the Queen walked in.

"What do _you_ want?" He asked, not bothering to look at her.

"Just wanted to check on you. You left in quite a hurry." The Queen looked down at his sword, then back at him.

"So?" He turned to face the wall.

The Queen laughed. 

"What?" He stared at the wall.

"Nothing." The Queen turned and left.

'_Why does she continue to bother me?_' Hajeri closed his eyes and went to sleep.

****

Shirley walked beside Belzac.

"I wonder what Emperor Diaz needs to tell us. He said he'd give us a few hours 'till the meeting, but it's only been forty-five minutes." Shirley said as they all walked up the stairs to the meeting room.

"It probably has something to do with what happened earlier." Rose muttered.

"Who told him then?" Damia was close to Belzac.

Kanzas walked behind them all. Zieg watched him closely. Syuveil walked beside Zieg.

"How long to you think it will take for Kanzas to go ballistic in there?" He asked Zieg.

"Probably whenever Diaz talks to him." Zieg answered.

Kanzas obviously heard because he stared at them with hate in his eyes.

When they entered the room, Diaz was sitting in his chair. Everyone sat down at the table.

"I've heard that Kanzas was threatening to _kill_ Damia. Is this true?" Diaz looked at everyone.

Damia stood up. "Yep. It's true." When Kanzas glared at her, she sat back down.

"Kanzas?" Diaz looked at him.

Kanzas stood up and slammed his fist against the table. "SHE WAS IN MY ROOM!!"

"Damia?" Diaz then looked at Damia.

She fiddled with her hair. "Maybe I was."

"SHE SHOULD BE PUNISHED!" Kanzas yelled.

"Kanzas, calm down." Diaz told him.

"WHY SHOULD I?!" Kanzas slammed his fist against the table once more. "SHE HAD NO RIGHT TO BE IN MY ROOM!!"

"He's right, Damia." Diaz looked over at Damia, who was still fiddling with her hair.

"I know. I'm sorry." Damia looked at Kanzas, who looked really mad.

"She said she was sorry, Kanzas." Diaz was getting impatient. He knew he had to settle this, but he wanted to get to the more important issues, like Melbu finding his apprentice. 

"Well, I don't accept her apology!" Kanzas stomped out of the room.

'_Why does he always act like this?_' Diaz rubbed his head. "Someone please go get him. He really needs to hear what I have to say."

Everyone looked at each other. 

"I'll go." Rose stood up and walked out of the room. Zieg followed.

****

Rose ran up to Kanzas.

"Stop!!" She grabbed his arm and he froze.

He stayed quiet.

"Kanzas, you need to come back inside, right now." She stepped in front of him as he started to walk.

"Why should I? You're not my boss." Kanzas hissed.

"But you agreed to help Diaz, so that's what you're gonna do." Rose glared at him.

"He doesn't need me. He's got you six." He told her.

"He still needs you because seven Dragoons will make a _huge_ difference in the war." Rose noticed that he seemed to be a bit calmer.

He closed his eyes for a few seconds then reopened them. He could see Zieg watching them out of the corner of his eye. "Fine then. I'll hear whatever he has to say."

Rose was glad that he surrendered. She really didn't feel like fighting with him right now.

"Good." Rose walked behind Kanzas to make sure he wouldn't run off. Again. Zieg walked beside Rose.

The three Dragoons walked back inside. Diaz was getting very impatient. 

"Finally." He muttered to himself. After they all sat back down, Diaz cleared his throat. "Melbu has found an apprentice. We must be cautious. Charle will tell us whenever she has found more information on this apprentice. We also need to set some _rules_ around here." He looked at Kanzas, then at Damia. "You must_ ask_ before you go into someone's room, and then you must _knock_. Do you understand, _Damia_?" Damia nodded. "Good. And Kanzas," He looked at Kanzas, who was sitting quietly. "no starting fights, no threatening your _allies_, and if someone comes in your room without permission, then you must either come tell me, and then I'll punish them, or you can forgive and forget. Do you understand?"

Kanzas crossed his fingers under the table. "Yes."

Rose stared at him. '_I don't trust him._' She knew for a fact that he had just lied. 

Syuveil looked at Diaz. "How long do you think we have to train?"

Diaz thought for a moment. "I seriously don't know. Whenever we decide to attack, I guess. Anyway, I'll let you go. For now that is." Diaz watched as everyone left the room. 

'_Hopefully Kanzas will behave until we attack. More than likely he won't._' Diaz rubbed his head.

****

Melbu Frahma stood in the doorway, watching the child named Boralo train with a sword.

'_He has so much speed for such a young Wingly._' He watched in amazement as Boralo sliced through miniature Dragons. 

Boralo put down the sword. "May I practice with my fists now?" He seemed tired of using a sword. Melbu nodded. Boralo started taking out the miniature Dragons two at a time and just with his fists. 

'_This child is amazing. And he's only six. Think of how strong he would be when he's older._' Melbu thought to himself as the child walked over to him.

"Sir?" Boralo looked up at him.

"Yes, Boralo?" Melbu looked down at the small boy.

"May I have a snack now?" Boralo asked.

"Yes, yes." He showed the boy towards the kitchen. 

While Boralo ate, Melbu walked over to a Wingly guard.

"I want you to find the best school teacher, the best Martial Arts teacher, and hire the best body guard there is for the boy. Do you understand?" Melbu looked at the guard.

"Yes, sir." The Wingly quickly ran off.

'_For my apprentice, he needs to be very well protected, ready to fight anything that gets in his way, and very intelligent._' Melbu felt a tug on his cape.

"I'm done eating." Boralo told him.

"Then let me show you to your room." He held the boy's hand and walked down the hallway.

"I get my own room?!" Boralo looked up at him.

"Yes. You do." Melbu continued to walk.

Is this long enough or does it need to be longer? Or does it need to be shorter? Just don't forget to review.


	4. Chapter IV

****

Don't really have much to say 'bout this chapter, just that the history of the Dragoon Judges with start to show up throughout the chapter bit by bit. Just don't forget to review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Dragoon, but I do own the characters that I created including the Dragoon Judges. If you want to use them, you have to ask me. I'd probably say no, but it also depends on how you're gonna use 'em.

****

The next morning, Phirala was walking down the long hallway of the castle. She had heard earlier from Saphira and Milro that they had had a food fight. That wasn't unusual but when Phirala heard that Hajeri had joined in, she fell out of the chair that she was sitting in. 

'_That was probably very embarrassing for Hajeri._' She thought as she tried to picture the way Hajeri was probably laughing. It was hard. She, or anyone else, had never seen Hajeri laugh, much less _smile_. The only time that he smiled was when he _killed _something. That's probably why the Queen chose him to be the Dragoon of the Dead. For as long as she could remember, Hajeri had never shown any compassion for _anything_. It was like if he even _tried_ to love something, it would kill him. Phirala bumped into Milro.

"Hiya, shorty. Whatcha doin' out here so early?" He patted her head.

"Stop that." She pushed his hand away. "Stop callin' me shorty. I'm not THAT short. And anyway, I was bored, so I'm takin' a walk. Is that alright with you?"

Milro laughed. "Saphira wants to speak with you."

"Oh. Okay." Phirala quickly ran off.

"I'd better try to talk to Hajeri." Milro wanted to talk to him for a reason.

****

Phirala pranced in Saphira's room.

"Hiya!" Phirala spun around. 

Saphira knew her behavior was quite normal. If Phirala didn't come prancing into a room, then something was wrong. "I wanted to tell you something. Something 'bout Mike."

Phirala's ear opened up. "Really?" She was dying to know what she had to say.

"Yes, really. I found a note written by him and it appears that he has my ribbon, but the problem is, my ribbon was in my room." Saphira stared at Phirala.

"Oh. Maybe while it was in your hair, the wind blew it away." Phirala suggested. 

"Really?" Saphira knew the wind didn't blow _that_ hard here.

Phirala nodded. "It's possible ya know." Phirala really didn't want to be caught.

"Well, if he came in my room just to take my ribbon then later on give it back to me, what do you think it means? Do you think he likes me?" Saphira could barely hold in her joy. 

"Um…possibly." Phirala played with her hair. "I've gotta go. The Queen wanted to talk with me." She ran out of the room.

****

Milro knocked on Hajeri's bedroom door.

"You in there? I need to talk to you." He couldn't hear anything in the room. "Hajeri?"

"Leave me alone." Hajeri told him.

"I need to talk to you." Milro repeated.

"NO. I don't feel like talking. Now LEAVE." Hajeri was starting to get mad.

"I'm coming in whether you like it or not." He opened the door.

He came face to face with Hajeri's sword.

"I told you to leave." Hajeri had his sword up to Milro's neck.

"I just wanted to talk to you, that's all." Milro could now feel the sword's blade touching his bare neck.

"NO. How many times do I have to say that before you leave me ALONE?" Hajeri stared at him.

"I'm hard-headed. You'll have to tell me another couple hundred times." Milro knew if Hajeri wanted to kill him, he would.

"Leave before I change my mind about killing you." Hajeri hissed.

"Okay, okay. I'm leavin'." Milro turned around and ran.

Hajeri shut the door. '_Why does everyone continue to bother me?!_' 

****

Hours later………

Rose looked out of her tower window. It was getting dark. She could see Michael's hide out from where she was standing. She heard her door open. She turned around only to find Zieg.

"Hi." He walked over to her.

"Hi." She looked back out of the window. "Michael is sleeping."

"That's good." Zieg wrapped his arm around her. "You haven't slept in a while. Maybe you should get some sleep."

"No. I've got to watch Damia. She's been sleeping more comfortably ever since she moved in here." Rose looked over towards the sleeping girl.

"You just get some sleep. I'll watch her." Zieg told her.

She nodded. She was really tired. As she laid down, she quickly fell asleep. Zieg sat down in a chair, watching both of them. Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." He told them.

Shirley walked in. "I just wanted to say good-night to everyone." Shirley noticed Rose was sleeping. "It was nice of her to watch Damia and make sure Kanzas didn't hurt her, but she really did need rest. Thanks for watching Damia for her."

"No prob. Good-night." He told her as she turned to leave.

"Good-night." She slowly made her way downstairs.

****

Saphira pranced towards the garden. It was already ten o'clock at night. She could see Mike waiting.

"Hi, Mike." She stopped just a couple feet in front of him.

"Hi." His red hair looked like bright red blood in the Moon That Never Sets' light. 

Saphira looked at him and noticed he didn't have her ribbon. "Where's my ribbon?"

"Uh? I don't have your ribbon and obviously you don't have my book." Mike said.

"Book? But…Phirala." Saphira just figured it out.

"Phirala? You think she's behind this?" Mike looked at her. 

She nodded. "Yep. It's just like her."

Hiding in the bushes, was none other than Phirala. '_Oh man. My plan failed._' She looked at both of them. '_Wait._' She noticed Mike had moved a bit closer to Saphira.

"So……I'd better be leaving." Saphira rubbed the back of her neck. 

"Wait. Stay. I've been meaning to talk to you." Mike told her.

"Really?" Saphira's heart leapt for joy.

"Yes. Um……" He thought for a moment. "Ya know, Saphira, I've liked you for quite a while."

"Really?" She was now blushing.

He nodded and moved closer.

Phirala watched with happiness when he kissed her. '_I need to start a business. I'm good at this stuff._'

****

Hajeri stared out of his window. Unfortunately, his room faced the garden. He stared in horror. He saw Saphira and Mike. Together. Hajeri slammed his fist against the wall in anger. He stared angrily at Mike. '_I'll get my revenge _and_ my girl._'

****

Boralo stretched. The sun shined through his window. He got up and found a plate of food laying on a small table. He quickly ate it. His bedroom door opened.

"Are you ready for school?" A Wingly man asked.

"Uh? School? I get _school_?" Boralo had never really been to school before.

"Yes." The man watched as the boy ran out of the room and stood beside him. 

"Let's go already!" Boralo jumped up and down excitedly. 

"This is gonna be a _long_ day." The man walked down the hall, the bouncing boy not to far ahead. Boralo looked back every now and then to ask the man if he was going the right way.

****

Damia opened her eyes and sat up. She could see Rose sleeping and Zieg sitting in a chair.

"Good mornin'." He greeted her.

"Good morning." Damia stood up. "I'm gonna go get me some food. You want anything?"

"I'll walk with you to the kitchen. I have to grab Rose some food anyway." Zieg told her as they both left.

****

Zieg walked back into Rose's room and sat beside her. She was still sleeping peacefully.

"Rose." He gently shook her.

"Uh?" Rose looked up at him. 

"I brought you some food." He watched her sit up.

"Thanks." She grabbed a piece of bread. It was warm in her mouth. 

After she finished the food, she looked at Zieg. "You're not hungry?"

"No. I just ate." Zieg brushed a piece of black hair out of Rose's eyes . "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes. Where's Damia?" She asked him.

"She's with Belzac and Shirley." He allowed Rose to rest her head on his shoulder.

"What if we don't win this war?" She asked him. 

He was a bit shocked at first, but he had been thinking about that too. "Don't you worry. We'll win. We'll win for sure."

****

Boralo raced down the hallway towards Melbu's chambers.

"Sir! Sir! Guess what?!" He burst through the doors.

Melbu was surprised to see him so early. "What, Boralo?"

"I learned a lot of cool stuff today! I also learned some new magic, too, and I also practiced fighting!" Boralo started jumping up and down. "And…and-"

"Boralo, calm down. Calm down. You can tell me all of it during dinner, but for now, I'd like you to meet someone." Melbu looked towards the doors, which had just opened.

A small, Wingly woman stood before them.

"I would like you to meet Sophia." Melbu didn't really think this was the right person to be a body guard, but……she was supposed to be the best there is.

"Hello, Sophia." Boralo bowed. 

"Hello." Sophia was wearing tight black leather pants, black knee-high boots, and a small, long sleeved black shirt. She had her silver hair in in two pony-tails.

"This is your body guard, Boralo." Melbu told him. He hoped that the Wingly guard had chosen her for her skills, not her looks.

"Oh. Why do I need a body guard, sir?" Boralo asked with curiosity.

"You need one because many people here want to hurt kids." He answered.

"Oh. You wanna see my room?" Boralo looked up at the woman.

"Uh…" She looked at Melbu. He nodded. "Sure." Boralo grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the room.

When he opened the door to his room, he started showing her some of his stuff. His weapons that he was training with, his books, and even some of his school work.

"Have you ever seen a Virage?" Boralo asked the woman.

"Um…yes. Yes I have. Have you?" Sophia sat down on a chair and watched Boralo sort through some papers.

"No, but I once saw a picture in a book." He handed her a piece of paper. "I drew this."

Sophia looked at the drawing. She could tell that it was a Virage. "This is lovely."

"Thank you. I worked really hard on it." Boralo sat down on the floor. "You wanna get somethin' to eat?"

"Uh……sure." Sophia followed Boralo out of the room and towards the kitchen.

****

Shirley watched as Damia played with Loshianna. They had went to Loshianna's secret hide out which was hidden underground.

"Hey, Shirley, you wanna come pet her?" Damia asked.

"No thank you. Sessira might get jealous." Shirley remembered the time when she had gotten a pet dog. Sessira, her Dragon, had gotten jealous and wouldn't eat until Shirley got rid of the dog. She laughed. "That Dragon gets jealous easily."

"Oh. Okay." Damia let Loshianna to pick her up by her shirt with her teeth and put her on the Dragon's back. "You wanna fly, don't you girl? Sorry, but you can't until night. If the Winglies see you, they could suspect something and that won't help us at all."

The Dragon nodded.

"You're the smartest Dragon ever." Damia petted the Dragon on her back.

Shirley smiled. Belzac walked in.

"Are you two hungry?" He asked.

"Yep." Damia hopped off of Loshianna. "I'm gonna bring her back some food first. Now you'd better stay here, girl." The Dragon nodded.

"I guess it is time for dinner." Shirley stood and brushed off her dress. She followed Belzac and Damia outside.

****

Everyone sat at the dinner table. They were quiet as they ate. Especially Kanzas.

Damia was the first to speak. "Is it alright if Loshianna flies around for a bit tonight?"

"Yes. Just be careful." Diaz answered.

"Okay." She continued to eat. "This food is really good. Loshianna really enjoyed it."

"I'll be sure to tell the cook that you enjoyed her food." Diaz stirred his soup. 

After a while of silence, Rose stood up.

"May I please be excused?" She asked Diaz. 

"Yes." Diaz watched her as she left.

"May I be excused too, please?" Damia looked over at Diaz.

"Yes, go on." He took a bite of his piece of bread.

She hopped up, grabbed a piece of bread, and ran out of the room.

"Everyone else may leave too." Diaz told them.

Shirley and Belzac were the next to leave. Zieg followed shortly after that. As Kanzas stood, Diaz stopped him. 

"Have you fed your Dragon?" Diaz asked him.

"Why do _you _want to know?" He stared at him.

"It's my duty to make sure all the Dragons are well fed." Diaz stared back at him.

"I fed him. Okay?" Kanzas left the room.

****

Kanzas walked outside. His Dragon was waiting for him. He hopped on the back and they flew off.

****

The Dragon flew around in the night sky. Kanzas patted the Dragon on the neck.

"You wanna fly a bit faster, don't ya?" He asked him. The Dragon looked back at him. "Let's see how fast you can fly, Quetinno."

The Dragon started to pick up speed. The wind blew in Kanzas' face. They flew above mountains and then forests. Quetinno turned slightly to the right, bringing the ocean into view. 

****

After Boralo and Sophia had eaten a small snack, they walked around Kadessa for a bit. Boralo bounced ahead of her.

"You're a energetic little fella' , aren't you?" Sophia smiled as she watched him hop around.

"Yep." He turned around to face her, walking backwards too.

"You're gonna bump into someone, kid." She warned him.

"No I'm not. I've got eyes in the back of my head." Just then, Boralo bumped into another Wingly.

"HEY!! WATCH IT, BRAT!!" The Wingly just happened to be a lot older than him and he was a lot stronger too.

"Leave the kid alone." Sophia told him.

"Aw…the girlfriend. This kid bumped into me and he deserves to be punished." The man grabbed Boralo.

"Hey! Put me down!" Boralo started kicked but didn't have any luck. He put all his energy in one kick and he hit the man right between the legs.

"YOU BRAT!!" The man fell to the ground.

Boralo then kicked the guy in the head, and ran behind Sophia. He stuck his tongue out at the man.

"Why you little-" The man stood up and charged at them.

Sophia then kicked him between the legs _again_ and then punched him in the face.

"I told you to leave the kid _alone_, so leave him alone." Sophia watched the man get up and run away as fast as he could. "Come on, Boralo."

They made their way back to Boralo's room.

****

Boralo burst through his bedroom door.

"That was awesome! Did you see how well I kicked him?!" He started punching the air. "I'm good!"

"Yes. That was a pretty good kick. I'll just be waiting outside if you need me." Sophia left the room.

Boralo continued punching his pillow, when the door opened. It scared him a bit so when he punched the pillow, he punched it too hard and feathers flew all over the place.

"Uh-oh." He looked at the person standing in the doorway.

"I was…uh…just gonna tell you that Melbu wanted to see me, and I can't leave you alone so you needed to come too, but obviously you wanted to kill that pillow first." Sophia looked at the floor. It was covered with feathers.

"Oh…I'm comin'." Boralo ran out of the room. Sophia quickly followed him.

****

Melbu was waiting for them.

"Boralo, wait over there, please." Melbu pointed over to a table.

Boralo slowly made his way over there then sat down in a chair.

"You are doing your job perfectly." He told Sophia.

"Thank you, sir." Sophia bowed.

"But have you been calling him '_master_'?" He asked.

"Uh…I…um…no, sir." Sophia knew that any body guard had to call the people that they're guarding _master_. 

"Then start." With that said, Melbu turned to Boralo. "Boralo, come here."

Boralo bounced over to him. "Yep? I mean, yes, sir?"

"Sophia will take you back to your room. Run along now." Just as they started to walk away, Melbu grabbed Sophia's arm. "Remember, call him master and obey what he tells you, or you'll have me on your tail."

Sophia nodded and ran after Boralo.

'_He's harsh._' Sophia thought to herself as she followed the boy.

****

Damia ran up to Rose's room.

"ROSE!!" She banged on the door.

The door opened and Rose stared at her. "What's wrong?"

Damia saw Zieg in there. "Sorry to bother ya, but where's Kanzas?"

"I don't know. Maybe you should go ask Emperor Diaz. He might know." Zieg suggested.

"Yeah. Maybe Kanzas is just in his room. Have you looked there?" Rose asked her.

She nodded. "I flew up to the window, and I didn't see anything. What if he left?"

"I don't think he'd leave, Damia." Zieg walked up beside them. 

"But what if he _did_?" Damia had worry in her eyes. "We could be in trouble. _He_ could be in trouble. He's still got his Dragoon spirit and more than likely he will attack any Wingly that he sees."

"Let's go talk to Diaz." Zieg said. Everyone ran out of the room.

****

Diaz paced back and forth. The doors swung open.

"Emperor Diaz!! Sorry to bother you, but we've got a problem." Damia was the first to speak.

"What?" He asked with curiosity.

"Kanzas is missing." Zieg answered.

"What?!" Diaz couldn't believe his ears.

I'll try to get the next chapter out in a couple days, no promises though. I'm still tryin' to get the next chapter out for my 'Partying with Dragoons', but it's getting hard. Just don't forget to review.


	5. Chapter V

-----

Here's the long awaited chapter five.

Disclaimer: I only own the characters that I created. Nothing else.

-----

"We should find him quickly." Diaz started pacing back and forth again.

Damia sat down at the table. "He could be _anywhere_ by now."

"Has anyone seen Quetinno?" Rose asked as she joined Damia at the table.

"No." Diaz froze in his tracks.

"Ooooohhhh maaaaaaaaann. If he took Quetinno, then he's probably half way around the world already!" Damia leaned back in her chair so it was halfway off the ground.

Syuveil burst through the doors. Damia's chair fell backwards. She hit the ground with a soft thump. Damia rubbed her head. Everyone looked towards Syuveil.

"What is it, Syuveil?" Diaz asked the man.

"Did anyone know that Kanzas flew off with his Dragon?" Syuveil looked at everyone.

Zieg sighed. "So he _did_ take Quetinno."

-----

Kanzas stared out at the ocean. "We should be headed back, shouldn't we, boy?" He patted the Dragon's neck. The Dragon nodded his head. He slowly started to turn, so they would face the direction that they had come from. Quetinno stopped in his place, and started to growl softly.

"What is it, boy?" Kanzas looked all around them, trying to find anything that would make Quetinno growl. Nothing. Then he saw it. Winglies. '_Curse those Winglies._' He thought to himself as he stared out at the Winglies ahead of them. There were six Winglies. All were male. Quetinno continued to growl, except louder this time. "It's okay. It's okay." He reassured the violet Dragon. '_I have to get rid of these _Winglies_ before they run back to their Master and tell on me for having a Dragon._' He patted Quetinno on his neck once more before telling him to fly towards the Winglies. "Let's kick some Wingly butt." He said as his Dragon charged at the Winglies.

-----

Sophia watched over the boy as he slept.

'_He's so innocent. So why is he _here_? An innocent boy such as him shouldn't be trained to kill humans. It's just not right._' Sophia leaned back in a chair. Boralo rolled over on his side and fell off the bed. Sophia immediately helped him stand.

He rubbed his head. "Ouch……"

"Are you okay?" She asked him.

He started laughing. Sophia just stared at him. "I'm just fine!" He jumped up and down.

"You should……oh never-mind." Sophia sighed a bit as she watched the boy hop back in his bed. "You're going to go back to sleep?"

He nodded. "Yep. I'm still very tired. " He quickly fell back asleep.

Sophia tucked the boy in and quietly left the room to guard the door. She just stood there outside of the door, watching everything around her. She couldn't let _anything_ get into this room while Boralo was sleeping.

-----

Hajeri sat at the table quietly. He kept a close eye on Mike. Mike started to get nervous. Phirala poked at her food with her fork.

"I think this thing has eyes." Phirala said as she continued poking at the strange food on her plate.

"Don't be silly, shrimp. I'm pretty sure Saphira killed the food before she cooked it." Milro took one glance at his food, then looked up at Saphira. "You _did_ kill this thing, and cook it, right?"

Saphira glared at him. "Of course I did." She looked at her food. "Maybe I should get the Queen to cook something for us."

Milro took one bite of the food and spit it out. "YUCK!!! WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO?! KILL US?!?!"

"HEY!! It ain't my fault I ain't that good of a cook!" Saphira hardly ever lost her temper, so everyone had shocked looks on their faces, except for Milro and Hajeri. Hajeri was now looking out of the window and Milro just started laughing.

"Why are you laughing?!" Saphira yelled at Milro. He just continued laughing. She picked up her plate of food and threw it at him. The plate flew and hit his face. He took the plate off, wiped the food off of his face, and then started laughing again. Saphira jumped across the table and landed right on top of him, and started punching him. Milro simply put his hands up in front of his face to block her blows and continued laughing. Hajeri stood up and left the room. Phirala stared at the two on the floor. Saphira continued punching and Milro continued laughing. Mike stared along with Phirala. Saphira was now on top of the table, throwing food at Milro and Milro was doing his best to stop laughing, but he just couldn't do it. Mike honestly didn't really understand why Milro was laughing. But then again, Milro was Milro and he was the Hate Dragoon who liked to pick on people and tick them off.

The Queen walked in. "OH DEAR!!" Her eyes were wide as she watched Saphira, now in her Dragoon form with pink armor and wings, beat up on Milro. Well, try to anyway. Milro was running around the whole dining room, laughing his head off. "ENOUGH!!" The Queen yelled. Milro and Saphira froze. Saphira's face looked as pink as the armor that she was wearing. Saphira quickly returned to her normal form, her face still very pink with embarrassment.

"What's going on?" The Queen asked, looking at each person.

Saphira pointed to Milro.

"He started it!" Saphira said. Milro was standing a few feet away from her, holding his mouth so he wouldn't burst out laughing again.

The Queen looked at Milro. "Milro?" Milro just stood there, continuing to cover his mouth. "Milro, please say something."

Milro burst out laughing. "She……she……" He could barely talk because he was laughing so hard.

"Oh never-mind. Please go to your rooms now." The Queen really didn't feel like dealing with those two boneheads right now. Everyone quietly obeyed, except for Milro who was still laughing, and went to their separate rooms. "What am I going to do with those two?" She asked herself. She left the dining room and headed back towards her room.

-----

Hajeri sat on a bench in the garden. It was close to lunch time. He waited. Not for lunch time, but for someone else. He looked up as he heard footsteps.

'_About time._' Hajeri walked up to the person. It was none other than Mike.

"Oh…Hajeri." Mike seemed a bit nervous.

"Hey." Hajeri walked up to him until he was two feet in front of him.

"Uh……what…what do you want?" Mike asked him.

"Just to ask you a question, that's all." Hajeri answered.

Mike knew something was up. Since when did Hajeri want to ask _him_ a question? "What's the question?"

"Do you bruise easily?" Hajeri asked him.

"Uh……what kind of question is that?" Mike stepped back a bit.

"Never answer a question with a question." Hajeri punched Mike in the face. Mike fell to the ground. Hajeri really didn't like Mike. Hajeri got on top of him and started punching.

'_For me to get Saphira, he needs to be out of the way. And the only way to get him out of the way, is to kill him._' Hajeri thought to himself as he continued throwing punches at Mike. Mike put his arms in front of his face to stop most of the blows. Hajeri got off of him, and stepped back. "Fight like a man!" He picked Mike up and stood him up. "I want a real fight!"

Mike truly didn't want to fight him, but he knew he had to. He charged at Hajeri. Hajeri side-stepped to the right and Mike fell to the ground behind him. He then got back up, and tried to hit Hajeri from behind. Hajeri spun around, caught Mike's fist, and threw him to the side.

"You're pathetic." Hajeri watched the man stand back up. He felt darkness surround him as he started to Dragoon. When the darkness disappeared, Hajeri was wearing his blackish gray armor and wings, and he held his black sword tightly. Mike regained his balance and he dragooned too. He now wore dark forest green armor and his wings flapped behind him. He held a double-sided spear in his right hand. The two men charged at each other.

-----

Lightning lit up the sky. A storm had come quickly. Kanzas held on tightly as his Dragon ripped through one Wingly at a time. Quetinno turned to bite a young Wingly that was to his left. Another Wingly on the other side of him threw a chain around his neck. Kanzas quickly took it off and started to swing it above his head.

"I think this belongs to you!" Kanzas allowed the end of the chain to fly at the Wingly. It swung tightly around the Wingly's neck. Kanzas then pulled tightly on the end that he was holding, and the Wingly flew above them and hit one of the other Winglies, making both Winglies start to fall. Kanzas jerked on the chain once more and it returned to his hands. Quetinno bit one of the Winglies head _right_ off. The body fell down towards the ground. The Dragon crushed the skull with his teeth and spit it out.

'_Three Winglies down, three to go._' Kanzas swung the chain once more. The strong metal hit against a Wingly's skull. A soft crack could be heard. The lifeless body fell. '_Only two more left now._' Kanzas saw one of the Winglies try to fly away. He wouldn't let him get far. '_Attack that Wingly, Quetinno._'

The Dragon heard his master's order, and powered up a thunder blast. Lightning bolts came from the small thunder ball in-between his jaws. The thunder ball hurled at the Wingly. The Wingly was hit in the back, and the attack broke the man's spine. Kanzas watched the man fall. Now all that was left was the man that looked like he was the commander. Quetinno charged at the Wingly. Kanzas just then noticed something. More Winglies. Quetinno looked up at something else that Kanzas did _not_ see. Even more Winglies above them. A fist knocked Kanzas clean off his Dragon. He started to fall. He saw the commander had a smirk on his face as the other Winglies were doing their best to chain up Quetinno……and they had succeeded. Kanzas was just about to Dragoon when something hit the back of his head and knocked him out.

-----

It was getting dark, and Damia decided to take Loshianna for a quick flight around the sky above the forest that the blue Dragon was hiding in. Damia skipped towards the secret hide-out for Loshianna. Emperor Diaz had told her that they were going to wait to see if he came back, and if he didn't, Rose and Zieg would go out and look for him. Damia pushed through some thick bushes and as she did this, she felt herself go downhill a bit. She continued to push through bushes for a good five minutes and then stopped when she came to a huge rock. She took a deep breath and pushed the rock. After a while of pushing, the rock was finally out of the way. A narrow stairway could now be seen. She walked down the stairs until she came to a huge opening. All of the Dragoon's Dragons could fit in this room. Although this was just Loshianna's hide-out, everyone had pitched in to make the room big enough for every Dragon to fit in there just in case they had an emergency and they had to move all the Dragons to one place. They had decided that Loshianna's hide-out would be the perfect place since it was probably the best hidden and the closest for everyone, who knew it was there, to get to. Damia looked over in a corner and she found Michael, Rose's Vassal Dragon. He was sleeping peacefully, so Damia whistled softly. The pool in front of Damia led directly to the ocean. It might have been a long way to the ocean, but it was just perfect for a Sea Dragon. The pool's water started to ripple as a Dragon's snout came out of the water. Loshianna's whole head was out in seconds. Her wings were next. The Dragon nudged Damia.

"Okay, okay!" Damia led the Dragon to a tunnel that was on the left side of the stairs that she had walked down just a minute or two ago. The blue Dragon followed her master through the tunnel. They stopped when they came to a rock wall. Damia pushed on the wall and it opened. The Dragon ducked a bit and walled through the opening. Damia climbed on her back and they flew off.

-----

"Where's Damia?" Rose asked Zieg.

They were both in Rose's room. Rose was staring out of the window and Zieg was leaning up against the wall.

"She's with Loshianna. She said that she would take her flying." The blond-haired warrior answered.

"I'm going to check on Michael." Rose turned and headed towards the exit.

"I'll come with you. I have to check on Fiyin anyway." Zieg walked out of the room along-side Rose.

-----

Rose and Zieg walked through the bushes that Damia had walked through earlier. They both stopped at a huge rock. Zieg pushed it out of the way and Rose walked down the steps. Zieg followed.

"Michael?" Rose's voice echoed through the room.

Red eyes could be seen in the shadows. A huge, black Dragon ran out of the shadows and straight to Rose. The Dragon's head rubbed up against Rose's. She laughed.

"You're friendly tonight, aren't you?" She patted the Dragon's head. Zieg watched the two for a bit, then turned to leave. He walked back up the stairs.

-----

Shirley sat comfortably on her bed. She didn't really feel like sleeping and she had nothing else to do, so she just sat there. She had been told earlier that Kanzas was missing. He could cause a lot of trouble out there. Especially since he had his Dragoon spirit. She took out the clear Dragoon spirit that she had hidden on a necklace around her neck. She stared at it. It glowed only enough to light up the room just a tad bit. She sighed a bit before laying down.

'_He'd better not get into any trouble._' She thought to herself as she closed her eyes.

-----

Hajeri looked down at the man laying on the ground. Mike was bleeding. Badly. His Dragoon armor was gone, and his used-to-be-clean clothes were now covered in blood that matched his dark, red hair. Mike tried to get up, but he couldn't feel his legs.

'_Why…why is he doing…this?_' That was the only thing that went through Mike's mind over and over again.

Hajeri had a smirk on his face. This was his chance. He walked up to the bleeding man and steadied the sword in his hand. The Dragoon Judges were immortal, yes, Hajeri knew that but there was also a little catch to them being immortal. Only another Dragoon Judge had the power to kill a Dragoon Judge, and Hajeri just happened to be one of those Judges. He raised his sword in the air and was just about to stab Mike in the back where his heart was, when something flew into his right cheek. He flew into a nearby tree.

"You leave him alone." A woman's voice told him harshly.

Hajeri opened his eyes and saw Saphira. She was holding her hammer. That was what had hit Hajeri. Hajeri stood up and rubbed his right cheek. Before he could do anything, an axe came his way. He noticed it a bit too late, but all he lost was a bit of his long, black hair. Milro was standing just a few feet away from him. Hajeri looked around and saw Phirala.

'_Curse them._' Hajeri thought harshly to himself. '_Why do they care for such a pathetic man?_' He looked up and saw the Queen in her Dragoon form. He knew he was beaten.

-----

Damia could feel the wind in her face as she flew around on her blue-sea Dragon. She smiled to herself and patted the Dragon's neck. Her smile grew wider as she saw something in the distance. A Dragon. A violet Dragon. Quetinno. She knew she had found Kanzas. More than likely he was riding the violet Dragon. Her smile quickly disappeared.

'_Winglies? Why are……oh no!_' Damia's eyes scanned over the Dragon but she saw no sign of Kanzas. She looked at every Wingly and then her eyes went wide. She saw Kanzas. He was chained up. His motionless body hung from a single chain being held by a Wingly. Damia looked closer and saw that he was still breathing. '_I should go tell Emperor Diaz!_' She was just about to turn around and fly back down when something caught her attention. '_Weren't there eight Winglies before?_' There were indeed eight Winglies just a moment ago, but now she noticed there were only four. The three holding down the Dragon and the one that was carrying Kanzas. She just then saw Kanzas' eyes open and stare at her. She had a bad feeling that something was behind her. She twisted around and saw the other four Winglies. She was caught. A chain flew around Loshianna's neck. Damia could hear her heart start to speed up. Her eyes were wide. She didn't know what to do. She gulped as she took her hammer that Belzac had given her out from behind her and tried her best to break the chain. Someone grabbed her. She panicked and thrust the hammer above her head and she felt it hit bone. The person let go of her and fell. Another Wingly grabbed her while the other one took her hammer away from her. The Wingly who now had her hammer moved to help the other Wingly hold down the Dragon. Damia panicked once more and screamed. Kanzas then tried to break out of the chains that were keeping him from fighting back. The Wingly that held onto the chain took his fist and hit Kanzas in the head, knocking him out again. The only thing that Damia could hear was her own heart beating quickly. Damia felt a sharp pain in her gut and then she realized that she had been punched. She fell over. The Wingly carried her motionless body. The Winglies, the two captives, and the two Dragons flew off towards Kadessa.

A/N: So? How was this chapter? Interesting? Very interesting? Just review and tell me whatcha think 'bout it and I'll start working on the next chapter. It'll be a while before it comes out though.


	6. Chapter VI

Sorry it's taken SO long to get this chapter out, but I've been VERY busy. Anyway, read and review. And nothing like 'I hope you die' or anything rude like that. I've already had two reviews out of all my fanfics that were VERY inappropriate. The least you could do is either tell me that ya like it, or tell me how to fix it. 'Kay? Okay then. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I **DON'T** own Legend of Dragoon or **ANY** of its characters. I only own the characters that I created.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!!!!" Hajeri's voice came from a room that had stone walls. Hajeri was banging on the door. "LET ME OUT OF HERE NOW!!!"

"It's no use, Hajeri." Phirala told him. She was standing on a small chair on the other side of the door, peering through the small window on the door. "You ain't gettin' out of there. Not anytime soon that is."

Hajeri slammed his fist against the wall. Blood trailed down his hand. He rubbed his bloodied up knuckles. '_I should've known this would happen. But I was hoping that I would kill him _before_ they came. Boy was my timing off._' He paced around the room. He knew that he was probably going to stay in here for a LONG, LONG time. There was a good chance that the Dragoon Queen would take his Dragoon Spirit away and find someone else to use it. But then again, they probably didn't have enough time to find a new master for it. So he was lucky. He continued pacing. '_Maybe they'll be nice enough to just let me out with a warning._' He laughed. '_Nah. I tried to _kill_ another Dragoon Judge. They'll keep me in here until Soa decides what to do with me. And that could take a while._' He finally sat down and leaned up against the cold, stone wall. These walls were protected by magic, so he wasn't able to Dragoon and break out of here.

"Wake up, Human!" A Wingly kicked Kanzas in his left side. Kanzas opened his eyes and sat up.

'_Where am I?_' Kanzas looked up and saw a Wingly man standing beside him.

"Wake up and eat." The Wingly dropped a plate of some very strange looking food that Kanzas wouldn't even call _food_.

Kanzas was hungry so he decided to eat this _food_. "Where's the girl?"

"That is none of your business." The Wingly turned and left the room, locking the door behind him.

Kanzas finished the _food_ and walked up to the door and looked out through the bars of the window on the door. He couldn't really see much, except for other rooms with steel doors. "I wonder where they took her?"

Damia rubbed her head and sat up. '_What happened?_' She looked around.

A Wingly opened the door and walked up to her. "Here. Eat." The man dropped a plate of the same stuff that he had given Kanzas in front of her. "You and your _friend_ are going to go talk with the General after you eat so eat fast."

Damia quickly ate her food. It wasn't that she really _wanted_ to talk with this _General_, she was just really, really hungry. The Wingly pulled her to her feet when she was done and dragged her out of the room. He quickly handcuffed her with some magical chains. They walked down the long hallway.

Kanzas heard footsteps outside of his _room_. He stood up and walked back to the door. He peered out through the bars.

'_Damia._' He stepped back a bit as the door swung open. The Wingly man that had given him food stood before him. Another Wingly chained Kanzas' hands behind his back with the same magical chains that Damia had on her hands. He dragged Kanzas out of the room.

"You'd better behave yourselves." One of the Winglies told them.

Damia stared at the ground as she walked. '_I hope Loshianna's alright._'

Kanzas looked down at Damia. '_Now how are we gonna get outta here?_' Kanzas looked back up when they had stepped inside a transporter and reappeared in another room.

"Sit." One of the Winglies pushed down hard on Kanzas' shoulder to make him sit down in a chair. Another one did the same to Damia.

A tall, Wingly man stood in front of them.

"We have a lot to talk about, Humans." The man told the prisoners.

Boralo came bouncing out of his room. When he saw Sophia waiting by the door, he quickly hid inside his room.

'_I want to go exploring, but I'd like it if she didn't follow me. Maybe if I explain to her that I won't get into trouble, she might let me go._' He opened the door a bit and peeked out. She was still standing there. '_She'll _never_ let me go._' He looked around the room. '_Mmmmmm._' He looked back outside. He saw the same guy who had picked on him walk towards Sophia. He had three other Winglies with him. '_Here's my chance._' He watched Sophia stop them in their tracks. He could see them arguing and then Sophia started up a fight. He quickly crawled out of his room and down the hall. When he was far enough, he stood up and ran. He continued running for a good ten minutes until he tripped.

"Ouch." He rubbed his knees and stood back up. "Guess I shouldn't run so fast." He looked behind him to make sure no one was coming. Then he saw Sophia coming his way. '_Uh-oh!_' He ran towards a door to his left and swung open the door and quickly shut it once he was inside the room. He couldn't see anything. He begin walking down a steep hill of steps. His hands scaled the walls, helping him keep his balance and not fall down and bust his head open. The stairs ended about ten minutes later. Boralo got down on his knees and began crawling up against the wall. He stopped when he saw light and quickly hid behind a crate. He looked down the long hallway. At the end of this long hallway, there were double metal doors. He quietly snuck down the hallway and towards the doors.

He heard voices on the other side of the doors. He opened the door a bit and peeked in.

"Answer me!" Boralo saw a Wingly man, that he guessed was the General, pick a Human man up by his shirt and yell in his face. "Why did you have Dragons and how did you get them??!!"

The Human kept quiet. A Human girl sat quietly beside the man, tears lightly streaming down her face.

"This is hopeless." The General let the Human go and stepped back. "Keep them in their rooms until they decide to talk."

Two other Winglies grabbed the Humans harshly and led them to the exit. Boralo ran as fast as he could and hid behind a crate. He watched the Winglies and Humans walk by him. He saw the Human man glance towards him. He stared back. A shiver ran down his spine as he hid deeper in the shadows.

'_That Human scares me._' He watched them put the Humans in separate rooms and lock the doors. Then the Winglies started to walk towards Boralo. '_Do they see me?_' One of the Winglies was looking at him. '_Yep. They see me._' He ducked as the tall Wingly out of the two tried to grab him. He ran around them and ran back up the stairs. He bumped into Sophia.

"What the heck do you think you're doin' down here?!" Sophia grabbed him by the shoulders.

"I…I just…I…" Boralo stared down at the stairs.

"HEY!! Why is that kid down here?" The tall Wingly asked her.

"I'll get him outta here. Come on, kid." Sophia dragged Boralo through the door.

"I was just-" Boralo tried to explain but he didn't have a good excuse.

"Just don't go back down there." She dragged him back to his room.

"What are they gonna do with those Humans?" He asked when they stepped inside his room.

"More than likely, they'll put them in the fighting ring and watch them get eaten alive." She explained.

"Will they do that to those two Humans that I saw?" He asked.

"Yes. They might. Who did you see?"

"A tall man and a young girl." He sat down on his bed.

"Oh. Those two. They just arrived earlier this morning. They were found with Dragons. If they don't explain how and why they had those Dragons, they will be put in the fighting ring and fight till they die." She leaned up against the wall.

"How do you know so much about this?" He pulled out a piece of paper and a feather. He dapped the feather in some ink and began writing. He was supposed to have his homework from school done by the time the sun was down.

"Because I'm nosy." She opened the door. "Stay in here. I'll be on guard outside." She left the room and shut the door behind her.

'_Well, I guess that's all the fun I'm gonna have for today. Tomorrow I'm gonna pay a visit to those Humans._' Boralo continued working on his homework.

Rose stood up and stretched. She walked out of her room and down the stairs. She met up with Zieg at the bottom of the stairs.

"What's wrong?" She asked him once she saw the worried look on his face.

"It's Damia. She hasn't returned from taking Loshianna out for her flight. I'm worried. We're all worried. Kanzas hasn't showed up either." Zieg rubbed his forehead.

"Where's the other three?" She asked.

"They're waiting for us. Come on." He walked beside Rose as they both walked towards the meeting room.

"Glad you could be with us." Diaz greeted Rose and Zieg as they sat down at the table. "You five are to check the forests closely. Watch out for Winglies. If a Wingly should spot you, tell them that you are with Charle and show them these papers if they want to see them." He laid a few sheets of papers on the table in front of Shirley. "If you show them these papers, they have no right to attack you."

"Then let's get a move on." Rose stood up and headed for the exit. Everyone slowly followed.

"Everyone gather their weapons and meet back in the forest by Loshianna's hideout." Rose ran up the stairs to her room.

Everyone else made their way to their own rooms to get their weapons.

"What are we gonna do with Hajeri? If we let him out, he might try to kill Mike again." Saphira was sitting at the kitchen table, eating her supper slowly.

"I don't know. I've talked with Soa, but She doesn't know what to do with him." The Dragoon Queen paced back and forth. "Go give Hajeri his food, please, Phirala. Milro, accompany her."

"Yes, ma'am." Milro hopped up out of his seat and followed Phirala, who was carrying a plate of food.

"HAJERI!!! WAKE UP!!!" Phirala opened the door to Hajeri's cell and walked in.

Hajeri stared coldly at her as she set the plate of food on the floor in front of him.

"You gotta eat somethin', Hajeri." She sat down in front of him. "EAT. Ya know what that means?"

"Leave him alone, shrimp." Milro stepped inside and pulled her out of the room by her hair.

"OW!! That hurts!" Phirala kicked and screamed.

"Aw shut up!" Milro stood her up and shut the door. "Better eat, Hajeri. Don't wanna starve, now do you?" He walked off, dragging Phirala with him.

Hajeri slowly began eating. '_I gotta get outta here._'

The Dragoon Queen walked slowly on the white, soft, fluffy clouds.

"Soa, I have come to tell you what I plan to do with Hajeri." The Queen bowed.

__

"_Continue._" A woman's voice said softly.

"I would like to send Hajeri to Endiness to help with the upcoming war." The Queen continued.

"_Have you thought of the consequences to sending him down there?_" Soa asked her.

The Queen stared out at nothing. The Goddess Soa loved to communicate with her through her mind. "Yes. I have, but I doubt he will do _anything_ like that. Although he has a bit of a temper, he can be very loyal when he needs to. I've known him for years, Soa, and I trust that he will do what's best."

"_It will be your fault if he does the _wrong _thing. You know that, right?_" Forest green eyes appeared in the distance.

"Yes. I know." The Dragoon Queen bowed once more. "I will leave now." She began to fade away. '_I know it will be all my fault if he fails to do the right thing, but I trust him._'

"So do you agree with what the Queen wants to do with Hajeri?" Phirala looked up at Milro as they walked towards Hajeri's cell.

"Nope."

"Why not?" She stopped in front of Hajeri's cell door.

"'Cause I just don't trust him." He opened the door. "Rise and shine, grumpy."

Hajeri glared at them and stood up. He walked out of the room, Milro and Phirala followed him closely.

"Please sit." The Dragoon Queen told Hajeri as he walked through the doors and inside her Chambers.

Hajeri sat down in a chair and rested his feet on the coffee table in front of him. "Whatcha want, _Queen_?"

"You are to go down to Endiness and help the other Dragoons with the war. Do you understand?"

"Yep." Hajeri leaned back on the chair. Milro and Phirala sat down in some chairs too.

"You are to leave in a few weeks. Maybe less." The Queen stared at him. "Take him back to his cell."

"Aye, aye, captain." Milro stood back up and followed Hajeri out of the room.

"Your Highness?" Phirala looked up at the Queen.

"Yes?"

"I know it's not the _best_ time to ask this, but…um…" Phirala started playing with her hair.

"What is it, Phirala?" The Queen sat down in a chair beside her.

"Well…I was wonderin' if I could…" She kept quiet when the Chamber doors swung open.

"I'm sorry to bother you, Your Highness, but we've got trouble." Saphira looked at the Queen.

"You can talk to me later, Phirala." The Queen stood up and left the room. Phirala sighed and followed the Queen and Saphira.

"What's the problem?" The Queen asked as they stepped inside the Watch Room.

They called it the 'Watch Room' because this was the place that they kept a good eye on the rest of the Dragoons in Endiness. Saphira worked the controls and everything in the room.

"This." Saphira pressed a few buttons and a greenish-blue sphere floated in the air in front of Phirala and the Dragoon Queen. "I finally fixed it after Milro's little 'accident' and it's working perfectly fine now."

Phirala smiled. She remembered what Milro did. He had been playing this game that Mike had introduced to them. Although Mike was from that planet called 'Earth', he had some pretty neat things to tell them. '_What'd he call that game? Soccer?_' She remembered when Milro kicked the ball a little too hard and the ball soared through the air, through some walls, and it found its way into the Watch Room and crashed everything in here.

"How's that the problem?" The Queen asked.

"That's not the problem. The problem is that when I fixed it and turned it on, I found the Dragoons and a couple of them are in deep, deep, DEEP trouble." Saphira pressed a few more buttons and an image formed inside the greenish-blue sphere. The image inside the sphere appeared to be a cell inside Kadessa. Inside the cell sat a man with brown hair and a bit of a beard.

"That's Kanzas. How did he end up in Kadessa?" The Queen's eyes were wide.

"I don't know exactly. But look." Saphira pressed another button and the image switched to an image of another cell inside Kadessa except this time a young girl sat in the corner, tears rolled down her face. "There's Damia."

"We've got to get them out of there and fast." The Queen stared at the image.

"All four of them."

"What?" The Queen looked over at Saphira.

"It appears that the Winglies have also captured Quetinno and Loshianna." Saphira reported.

"How will we get them out of there without it looking TOO suspicious?" The Queen's eyes focused on the sphere.

"I don't think that's possible, Your Highness." Phirala told the Queen. "But…"

The Queen looked down at Phirala. "But what?"

"If you send Milro and I down there, we should be able to get them out of there." Phirala explained.

"That's too dangerous." The Queen paced around.

"Well, Milro's half Wingly, soooooo……he might be able to help us get inside Kadessa." Phirala looked up at the Queen. "Please??"

"Fine. We'll keep an eye on you using the Watching Eye." The Queen glanced towards the sphere.

"We'll be fine. Don't worry, Queenie." Phirala twirled around and then ran out of the room.

"I'll watch them. Don't worry so much, Your Highness. They'll be FINE." Saphira looked at the 'Watching Eye', which was the sphere. "I'll fix this so I can speak with Milro and Phirala while they are in Endiness."

"How can you do that?" The Queen looked at her.

"Well, Mike can help me. Ya know, havin' a person from another planet here really helps." Saphira pressed another button. "Mike, please report to the Watch Room."

"What's that and when did you install it?" The Queen asked.

"Oh. Mike installed it. It's a speaker that allows people to hear you from where ever they are. Isn't it neat? Mike installed it probably a couple days ago. I guess I forgot to tell you." Saphira watched the door open and Mike walk in.

"Please just remember to tell me whenever you install these strange devices." The Queen turned and left the room.

"Yo, Queen, we gonna leave soon?" Milro asked the Queen as she stepped outside.

"Yes. Please go get ready and meet me in my Chambers." The Dragoon Queen sighed and walked towards her Chambers.

"Yes, captain." Milro did a little salute and marched off towards his room.

The Queen waited for Phirala and Milro to enter her Chambers. They finally did several minutes later.

"So how we gonna get into Kadessa? I mean, we don't even look like Winglies." Milro said as he walked into the room, carrying his axe by his side.

"Soa has agreed to help you disguise yourselves. Here." The Queen handed them both a small glass container with sea-green liquid in it.

"What's this? Poison?" Milro took the container and stared at it.

"No. Of course not, Milro. Just drink it." The Queen ordered.

They both shrugged their shoulders and drank it. Their hair turned silver and their eyes changed to garnet.

"That spell only lasts for a few days so _please_ get them out of there before it's too late." The Queen told them.

"Okay, okay. Just remind me to yell at you for makin' me look like a Wingly whenever I get back." Milro told the Queen before he left the room.

"I kind of thought he would say something like that. Just watch him, Phirala." The Queen told Phirala.

"As his dear, little sister, I will." Phirala bowed and skipped out of the room.

"I do hope they get this job done." The Queen knew that this was the first mission that them two had been on in a long, _long_ while. She hoped that Milro wouldn't go crazy and try to kill the first Wingly that he saw. He _really_ hated Winglies and if he ever got the chance to kill one, he'd take that chance and probably over-kill the Wingly. '_Just do this _right_, Milro and Phirala._'


	7. Chapter VII

Disclaimer: I do **NOT** own Legend of Dragoon or any of its characters. I only own the characters that I created.

****

Chapter Seven

Rose, Shirley, Zieg, and Belzac walked through the doors of Emperor Diaz's chambers.

"We have not found them yet." Belzac reported.

"I know. I have something very important to tell you." Emperor Diaz sat comfortably in his chair.

"What is it, Emperor?" Shirley asked as she sat down at the table.

"The Queen of Dragoons has told me where Kanzas and Damia are." Diaz explained.

"WHO???" Everyone said in unison.

"The Queen of Dragoons." Diaz repeated.

Everyone just stared at him.

"There's a Queen of Dragoons???" Shirley looked at him.

"Yes. I have spoken with her and two of the other Dragoons."

"There's more Dragoons??" Zieg asked.

"Yes. Six more, counting the Queen herself. Let's see, there's the Hate Dragoon, Love Dragoon, Living Dragoon, Dead Dragoon, and Dragoon of Dreams. The Love Dragoon is the one who found out where Kanzas and Damia are. They are in Kadessa." Diaz leaned back in his chair. "The Queen has sent two of her Dragoons to help get them out of there."

"Oh. So, we just wait here until they get back?" Rose looked over at Diaz.

"Yes. The two Dragoons will head for Kadessa and when they rescue Kanzas and Damia, they will bring them back here." Diaz looked at each person.

"What if they fail to do so?" Zieg asked.

"Don't worry. They won't fail." Diaz rested his hands in his lap.

"I **HATE** silver hair." Milro complained as he ran his left hand through his hair.

"Oh just deal with it. I'm not too fond of silver hair either, but we have to do as we were told." Phirala twirled her now silver hair in-between her fingers. "Besides, I thought it would be cool for us to visit Endiness."

"Well, I didn't really want to be a Wingly." Milro hovered above the ground, his wings of energy keeping him flying. "I **HATE** being a Wingly, I hate _looking_ like a Wingly, and I hate **WINGLIES**!!"

"Ya big crybaby! We'll only have to be Winglies until we rescue Kanzas and Damia." Phirala looked up at Kadessa. "And that shouldn't take _that_ long."

"Yeah. Right." Milro flew up towards Kadessa. "Come on, shrimp."

"I hate it when he calls me that." Phirala muttered as she followed Milro.

They both landed on the floors of Kadessa.

"Don't use your Dragoon Spirit unless you _really_ need to. Got it?" Milro looked down at Phirala.

"Got it." Phirala looked around. "Where should we look first?"

"Don't gotta clue." He leaned up against the wall. "Let's just look around for a bit." He started to walk. "You comin'?"

"Oh. Yeah!" She quickly followed him.

Boralo quietly snuck out of his room. Earlier Sophia had left because Melbu wanted to speak with her. She thought he was asleep, so she left him alone. He quickly made his way back to the door that he had went to yesterday. He opened the door and ran down the stairs. He looked ahead of him and saw no one. He made his way to the cell door that he saw the Wingly guard put that Human man in. He pulled over a small crate and stood on it. He looked through the bars of the small window on the door and saw the Human sitting in a corner. The Human opened his eyes and stared at Boralo. Boralo gulped.

'_That Human is strange._' He stared back at the Human.

"What are you lookin' at, Wingly?" The Human hissed at him.

Boralo watched the Human with interest. He had never been around a Human before. Of course he had seen _dead_ Humans, but never one alive. Before he could ask for the Human's name, he heard a door open. Before he could react, someone picked him up by the back of his shirt.

"Why are you in here _again_?!" A Wingly guard asked him.

"Um…Melbu Frahma gave me permission to be down here." Boralo lied.

"Don't lie, kid!" The Wingly threw Boralo up against the wall.

"How dare you call Melbu Frahma's apprentice a liar???!!!" Boralo yelled at the guard.

"You're Melbu's apprentice? HA!" The guard threw back his head in laughter. "The only thing you'd be good at is watching over the food stock."

"HEY!! Leave the kid alone!!" Came a familiar voice.

Sophia stood at the bottom of the stairway. She tossed an energy ball up and down in her right hand.

"Why should I listen to _you_? I only obey Melbu Frahma, not some _girl_." The guard looked Sophia over. He had a smile on his face.

Sophia looked over at the energy ball, then back at the guard. A smirk crossed her face. "You idiot." She threw the energy ball at him and he fell to the ground, unconscious. She walked over towards Boralo. "I never understood _why_ Melbu hired such dumb Winglies for guards." She kicked the unconscious Wingly lying on the ground. She looked at Boralo. "Why did you come back?"

"Um…I…" He looked over at the cell door which had the Human man in it then quickly stared at the ground. "I got lost."

"You're a terrible liar." Sophia walked over and looked inside the cell. "This Human is going to the battle fields soon, ya know."

"I know. But WHY? I don't exactly know why Humans have to be locked up. I mean, so what if they had _Dragons_. They weren't exactly attacking us, or Kadessa, now were they? Why do we continue to torture Humans anyway? Aren't we all equal?" Boralo looked up at Sophia.

"If Melbu ever heard you say what you just said, he'd kill you in a heart beat." Sophia told him harshly. "Now come on." She walked back towards the stairs. Boralo followed silently.

'_I don't understand any of this._' He stared at the ground as he walked. Four guards came running down the stairs and towards the cells. The first two unlocked a door and dragged out a small, teal haired girl who was screaming and kicking. The other two walked inside the cell which held the Human man. He came out quietly. Boralo watched them. Sophia tried to pull him up the stairs, but he stood still. The Human man's reddish-brown hair looked more red in the sunlight than in the dark corner in which he had been sitting in. The Human kicked the Wingly holding him and managed to free the girl and knock out all of the Winglies. Sophia blocked the exit. Boralo watched the man walk up to her. Sophia looked down at Boralo, then back up at the man. The girl stood a couple feet away from him, wiping the tears from her face. Sophia moved out of the way.

"GO. I wish for you to leave. Hurry. More Winglies will come." Sophia stared at the man.

"I guess all Winglies aren't _that_ bad." The man waited for the girl to scamper up the stairs and quickly followed her. Sophia ran after them. Boralo also ran after them.

"STOP, HUMANS!!" A Wingly stopped the man and the girl in their tracks. Sophia took a deep breath as she stepped outside behind the Human man. She knew what would happen to her. Energy ran through her body as she powered up an attack. She hurled an energy ball past the Human man and hit a Wingly right in his head, wiping his head clean off his neck.

"RUN!!" Sophia's voice was harsh and commanding.

Boralo watched from the shadows. Sophia killed every Wingly that tried to get past her and stop the man and the girl from running away. He saw someone come up behind Sophia and hit her in the back of the head. She fell to her knees but quickly stood up. She wasn't going down without a fight.

Kanzas and Damia ran through Kadessa, searching for a good place to hide until they could figure out a way out of Kadessa. They finally decided to hide in the storage room.

"That Wingly was nice." Damia finally decided to say.

"Yeah. Whatever." Kanzas sat down and leaned up against the cold stone wall.

"What are we gonna do?" She sat in a far corner, away from Kanzas.

"If I knew that, then we'd already be out of this place, now wouldn't we?" Kanzas glared harshly at the half mermaid, half Human.

She folded her hands in her lap. '_I don't want to go to the battle field. They'll make me go and I don't want to go. I wish we could get out of here and _fast_._' She thought to herself as she tried to keep her eyes open. She laid down on her right side and fell asleep.

Kanzas watched over the girl as she slept. '_We'll be able to stay in here until someone comes down here._' He thought as he paced around the room. '_We'll get caught no matter what we do or where we stay. We might as well charge out of here and attack with all that we've got. We could always use a little help._' He held the Violet Dragoon Spirit tightly. It felt warm to the touch. '_But that would put every Human in danger._ _Why can't I just do _something_ without risking every damn Human's life?!_' He moved almost cat-like around the room. He heard Damia breathing. He looked over at the sleeping girl. '_And plus, she won't be able to fight her way through here._ _What are we gonna do?_'

Milro and Phirala walked around Kadessa. They had been walking around for quite a while now.

"Where could they be?! We've checked every door in this floating city!" Milro's fist flew into a nearby wall. Blood ran down the wall.

"Uh…you _do_ realize that that is _stone_ wall, right?" Phirala stared at the blood dripping off of his fist.

"Yeah. _After_ I slammed my fist into the wall." He rubbed his fist. '_Damn. I did it _again_._' He followed Phirala, who had now decided to run off.

"Maybe they're-" Phirala froze.

Milro stopped right beside her. A fight was going on. A single Wingly fighting eight Winglies.

"I wonder what happened _here_?" Milro watched the fight.

"Maybe she just didn't like any of those guys?" Phirala suggested, looking up at Milro.

"Maybe." He watched the one and only Melbu Frahma walk up to the fight. The woman who had obviously started the fight froze.

"You have betrayed the Winglies and you **WILL** be punished." Melbu told the woman. The woman obviously knew that that was going to happen because she simply just stood there.

"I understand." The woman allowed the remaining Wingly to drag her away. Melbu glared at Milro and Phirala for a few seconds and left. A small Wingly boy came out from hiding. He looked really scared, but sad at the same time.

"Hey, kid, can you help us?" Milro asked, walking up to the small boy.

The boy shivered when Milro walked up to him.

"We aren't gonna hurt you." Phirala told the boy. The boy nodded.

"Well, first, we need to know what happened here." Milro looked down at the Wingly.

"My…my friend…" Tears ran down the boy's face. "She…protected these two prisoners and now I don't know what'll happen to her now."

"What two prisoners?" Phirala asked.

"Some strange man and a teal haired girl that looked more Wingly than Human.

"The half mermaid, half human, Damia." Milro muttered.

"And Kanzas." Phirala whispered, the words barely escaping her mouth.

"Where are they?" Milro asked.

"I…I don't know!" The boy then turned and ran down the stone floor.

"Let's keep lookin'." Milro watched the boy run off.

"Boralo, I need to speak with you." Melbu told the boy as he ran by him.

"I don't want to speak with you!!" Boralo continued to run.

"COME TO ME NOW, BOY!!" Melbu's voice was harsh. Boralo stopped, then turned and walked back towards Melbu.

"Yes, sir?" Boralo tried to stop himself from bursting out crying. He had never been yelled at _that_ harshly before.

"You're…bodyguard, Sophia, has to be sent to Zenebatos." Melbu told the boy.

"Why, sir?"

"Because she betrayed us, that's why. She will be judged and if proven guilty…" Melbu watched the boy as he looked up at him.

"What will happen to her if she's proven guilty?" Boralo asked.

"She will be sentenced to death." Melbu's voice was still harsh.

"How much of a chance does she have to live?" Boralo asked, not wanting Sophia to die. She was the only one that he had trusted, and the only one that understood him.

"She has a one percent chance to be proven innocent and to live." Melbu explained.

'_Hopefully Soa will spare her life._' Boralo let a single tear run down his left cheek.

'_She's my best friend. She can't die. She just _can't_. She's like an older sister to me. Soa, please spare her life. PLEASE._' Boralo quickly turned and ran down the hall towards his bedroom.

He thrust opened the door to his room and slammed it shut. He laid down on the bed and buried his face in his pillow. He looked up at the ceiling, tears now uncontrollably ran down his face.

'_Please, Soa. Let her live. Let her live._' He buried his face in the pillow again and began crying even harder.


	8. Chapter VIII

[]

Well, this chapter may be a little, uh, violent maybe? It IS Kanzas in the Coliseum so you probably know what I mean. Zieg and Rose also get time alone in this chapter.

[][]

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Dragoon. The only thing that I own are the characters that I created, including the Dragoon Judges. THEIR MINE, MINE, MINE, MINE, MINE. That's the only thing that I own in this story. So HA.

[][][]

**Chapter Eight**

[][][][]

Sophia stood on a long, narrow stone 'bridge'. in front of her, the judge, Nomos, hovered above the bridge. The 'bridge' was several yards above the ground. Four drones sat on floating 'seats', two on each side. Sophia was inside the Great Court Signet Sphere, waiting to be judged for her actions. The court began as Nomos spoke.

"YOU HAVE HELPED HUMANS ESCAPE KADESSA. HOW DO YOU PLEAD?" Nomos' words floated in the air, Sophia hesitating.

The had all the proof they needed to kill her off, so why did what _she_ said right now matter? "Not guilty." She finally spoke, moving her hands behind her back. The two Wingly men behind her had not chained her hands up, probably because she was just about to be killed, so what was the use? She couldn't run away or fight back. Not yet that is. She wasn't called the best body guard in the world for nothin', ya know. She was not shocked at the courts answer a few seconds later.

"GUILTY. GUILTY. GUILTY." They chanted that word over and over.

"YOUR FATE IS DEATH AT THE HANDS OF THE WINGED EXECUTIONERS!! VECTOR, SELEBUS, KUBILA!! START THE EXECUTION!!"

Three creatures came out. One of them, Selebus, was a white feather winged female. She wore dark clothing, and had a dark piece of fabric wrapped around her head; covering her head like a bandana. Blonde hair went a little past her shoulders and curved at the tips. Feathers were like cat ears; sprouted from the sides of her head and were at least seven to nine inches above her head. Around her right ankle, there was a wide, metal bracelet with three and a half links dangling down.

The second one, Kubila, was a black winged man. He held a long staff in his left hand. He also wore dark clothes.

The last one of the three, Vector, was a small, crouched man with tan skin. He looked like he only used his brute strength to fight.

The two Wingly men dragged Sophia out into an arena like place. Other then them and the executioners, it was rather quiet and empty. The men quickly left, leaving Sophia alone with the three executioners. She stood in her fighting position, ready to fight for her life.

[][][][]

Kanzas and Damia stood within the crowd at the coliseum. Wingly guards held onto them tightly. They had just been caught during the night when they were sleeping. Kanzas had woke immediately, but he couldn't do anything. There were just _too_ many Winglies that surrounded them. So they ended up at the coliseum.

"The Human man will go first." One Wingly told another. The Wingly that held onto Kanzas, dragged him down towards the arena.

Minutes later, Kanzas was thrown onto the hot sand of the arena.

'_This just _isn't _my day._' He thought as he looked around. He saw Melbu sitting in his own little platform that faced the arena. A small Wingly boy, the same one he had seen earlier while he was locked up, was sitting beside Melbu. Kanzas crossed his arms across his chest as he waited for his first opponent. A huge Giganto stepped out from the shadows. His battle axe was in his huge right hand. Immediately the Giganto charged at him. Kanzas quickly jumped out of the way, quickly sending a kick into the Giganto's left side. It hardly even _dented_ the man. He turned to face Kanzas with an evil look in his eyes.

Kanzas ducked as the man's axe swung above his head, making a 'swoosh' sound. Kanzas turned and started to run as the Giganto charged at him. Suddenly, Kanzas turned around and ran towards the other man. He slid on the ground and slid right in-between the Giganto's leg. He jumped onto his back and quickly snapped his neck. As the Giganto hit to the ground, the ground shook. Kanzas looked up at Melbu with a smirk on his face. Melbu quickly told the guard next to him to bring out the next opponent.

The gates opened, and a tall man walked out. Kanzas stared at the man, curiosity filled his eyes. The man would have passed for a Human, if the huge tan cat ears sticking out of the top of his head weren't there. He also had a thick tan cougar tail that was twitching back and forth, like a pendulum on one of those old clocks. His short, bright orange hair and his yellow cat eyes stared at him. His fang teeth shown as his smiled evilly at Kanzas, ready for a fight. Kanzas was confused about this creature. He had never seen anything like it before.

[][][][]

Boralo also stared at the strange man.

"What is he?" He asked, never taking his eyes of the man.

"He's called a Couran. I didn't even know they existed until just a few weeks ago when some Winglies ran into him. They brought him back here and we've been putting him into fights ever since. He's never lost one battle yet." Melbu answered proudly.

Boralo continued to stare at the Couran.

[][][][]

The Couran charged at Kanzas with amazing speed. Almost faster than a Wingly. Kanzas moved cat-like as he dodged the Couran's attacks. The half Human, half Cougar attacked faster than Kanzas could think about what to do next. Kanzas was just lucky that he was used to fighting Winglies. The Couran used a dagger in each hand to fight. Kanzas stuck with his fists. He continued to dodge until he had figured out the perfect strategy. Attack, dodge, block, attack, dodge, block. It was the same thing over and over again.

Kanzas ducked and swung his left leg out, trying to trip him. The Couran flipped backwards instead, kicking Kanzas in the chin and sending him flying upwards at the same time. Kanzas landed with a 'thud'.

'_Damn cat man._' Kanzas stood back up and rubbed his chin. The Couran lunged at Kanzas. He dodged the cat man's daggers just barely, his shirt being torn and his chest being cut. Kanzas jumped over him, doing a flip, and landed behind him. He quickly turned around and grabbed the man's tail.

"YEOW!!!" The man screamed, turning around and cutting Kanzas' left cheek. Kanzas let go of the man's tail and wiped the blood off his face. He ducked again as the dagger made another swipe for his head. He swung out both of his legs, balancing on his left hand, and this time managed to trip the Couran. As he fell, Kanzas hopped up on his feet, and sat on top of the Couran, and just started punching his face. The Couran's face was now pretty badly bloodied up after ten punches from Kanzas. The Couran grabbed hold of Kanzas' shirt collar and threw him off of him. Kanzas landed on his stomach several yards away. He quickly stood back up and turned. The Couran punched him in the face, sending him flying once more. This time, he flew into the wall surrounding the arena. He stood, rubbing his back. The Couran was in front of him and punched him again in the face. Once more, Kanzas flew into the wall, almost through it. As he wobbled out, you could see a hole shaped just like him in the wall.

'_Cat man's strong._' He found himself thinking as he ducked another punch being thrown at him. He ran away from the Couran, the Couran running after him. Has he came to the other side of the arena, he ran up the wall, and landed behind the Couran. As the Couran turned around, Kanzas swung out his left leg, tripping the Couran like he had done earlier. The Couran quickly stood back up, only to be kicked into the wall behind him. Kanzas pulled him back up, and just started punching. He kicked him up into the air, ran up the wall as far as he could, then kicked him again; sending him flying sharply to the right and into the tall wall. Blood now covered the wall. Kanzas twirled around one of the Couran's daggers in his right hand.

"Time to end this fight." Kanzas quickly ran to the Couran, and just as he was getting up, Kanzas had already had the blade ready. The Couran's yellow cat eyes went wide as he saw the blade coming towards him. The dagger cut his throat from ear to ear, spraying bright red blood on Kanzas' clothes and face. The nearly headless Couran fell and hit the ground; his red blood painting the sand around him.

Kanzas wiped the blood off of his face and hid the dagger beneath his belt.

'_That wasn't so hard._' He looked back up at Melbu, his smirk back on his face.

[][][][]

Milro and Phirala had learned that they had been sent to the Coliseum, so they immediately came here. They both had already seen the first two fights, both being won by Kanzas, and Milro was getting impatient.

"Go rescue Damia. I'll be right back." Milro transported. Since he was half Wingly, half human, he was able to transport even without the spell on him.

"Yes, master." Phirala said in a squeaky voice. She rolled her eyes and quickly stomped off towards where Damia was being held by a Wingly.

Right when she walked up to them, she felt a sharp pain rush through her body. She immediately looked at her hair and it was the original blonde color. The Wingly looked at her and was about to grab her, when she kicked him in the shin. While he was rubbing his leg, Phirala grabbed Damia and jumped over the entire crowd. Since she was a Judge, she had a LOT better jumping skills then a human would. She landed softly on the ground. Damia didn't have much luck.

"Who are you??!!" Kanzas got into his fighting position.

"My name is Phirala and I'm here to rescue you two." Phirala explained. Damia's hammer appeared in Phirala's hands, and she gave it to Damia.

"How'd you-" Phirala cut her off.

"Can't explain right now. Battle." Phirala turned to face the gates, which were now opening. Two VERY large cats, big enough to carry three grown men on its back, if they were sitting on it, stepped out. Its length, not counting the seven foot long tails, was probably twelve feet. Its height looked to be maybe twelve feet, give or take. It was covered in black spots; three black stripes formed rings around the huge neck of the beast. It had two tails; stripes also covered them with spots in-between the stripes and at the ends, it looked as sharp as a spike. Five spikes formed a line from behind the two HUGE spotted ears (probably used for hearing REALLY well) and traveled down the neck, stopping in-between the shoulder blades. Another spike was like a Unicorn's horn on its forehead. Black stripes went around the ankles of the four spotted legs. The two cats' huge spotted paws stomped the ground. Their legs were long, probably used for speed. They also looked like they had retractable claws. Also, on their elbows of their front legs, a spotted spike was there. They both also looked like they were twins.

"What the hell are _they_?" Kanzas said, not being able to take his eyes of the huge beasts.

[][][][]

Boralo seemed rather interested in the strange beasts that had now entered the arena. He looked up at Melbu.

"Their race is called Cougarus. The Couran use them like we use Virages. They ride on their back when they go to battle. The Cougarus' tails have that spike tip for weapon usage. They weight a lot, probably a little less than a Dragon, yet they have amazing speed. They use their body weight, speed, and weapons as an advantage in battle." Melbu explained. "Even with those two extra Humans in there, they won't stand a chance."

"Oh…"

[][][][]

"I don't know. I think it's a race called Cougarus. They are VERY deadly." Phirala explained to him.

"Well, I'm deadly too." Kanzas lunged at one of the creatures.

"Why are men so _stubborn_?" Phirala asked no one in particular. '_I hope Milro gets back from playing around soon._' She decided to charge at the other Cougarus. Damia stayed away from the battle. Phirala and Kanzas looked like they could handle the twin Cougarus' themselves.

Phirala twisted as a giant paw tried to rip her in half. She was VERY small compared to the cat, but she took that has an advantage. She ran underneath it safely, well, as safe as it could get when you were running under a twelve foot cat, and she was only four and a half feet! She managed to grab onto one of its tails, and swing onto the back of the beast. She held on tightly to the spike that was closest to her, trying not to get cut. The cat jumped up and down and shook violently trying to get her off of its back. Kanzas seemed to be having more fun than she was.

He jumped around, dodging the cat's paws, tails, and that mouth full of deadly sharp teeth. He performed a set of back flips when the tails tried to stab him. He wanted to end this battle quickly, so he leaped onto the creature's back. He was able to hold on tightly by wrapping his legs around the stomach as far as they would go, and just squeezing; keeping him from flying off as the cat began to shake violently. He leaned backwards, legs holding on tightly, and managed to grab one of the tails to the cat. As the other shot towards him, he grabbed that one also. He sat up straight and stabbed the sharp tips of the tails into the neck of the Cougarus; one in each side. The tip of the spike in the left side poked through the right side and just the opposite with the other spike. Through the holes, red blood began oozing out. Its yellow fur with black spots was now stained red with its blood. He jumped off the back and landed softly on the sand. The creature fell lifeless to the ground, covered in blood. Kanzas now decided to watch the young girl fight.

Phirala had been thrown off just a few seconds ago, and was now punching and kicking the beast like crazy.

"HA! HE! YA!!" She threw three punches at the Cougarus and kicked it in its chest. "TAKE THAT! ANGEL'S DANCE!"

The Cougarus stumbled backwards a bit, but lunged at Phirala a second later. She side-stepped and ducked the tail that tried to slice her head off. She jumped the next tail, but landed right back on it. She was NOT expecting THAT. The tail swung around. Phirala was riding on it, legs and arms held tightly around the thick tail.

"THIS WAS NOT SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!!!" She found herself yelling. She was being violently shook around. After a while, the Cougarus finally stopped swishing around the tail and simply began banging it against the ground. Before it could hit the ground, Phirala had already jumped off. She jumped towards the back of the cat, but missed. She landed on the face of the creature instead. She didn't mean to do that, but when you're dizzy, it's hard to tell where you're going. She held on tightly as the cat tried to open its mouth.

Phirala was covering its only way to breathe, so five minutes later, the cat died by suffocation. It just couldn't get her off.

"Well…uh…" Kanzas blinked. "That's a way to kill it I guess. Not really the way I had pictured it…but…um…it gets the job done."

Phirala finally let the cat go and stood, wobbling back and forth. She held her head to help the spinning, but it didn't help at all.

Damia walked over to them. "Nice fight, Phirala."

"Uh…thanks." Phirala's eyes were literally going round and round and round and round… "Does anyone know how to stop the spinning?"

Both humans looked at her.

"Guess not."

The gates opened up again, this time, something MUCH LARGER coming out. A DRAGON.

[][][][]

Boralo didn't even hafta ask.

"It's the Dead Dragon, boy. I caught it recently so I don't know what it does. That's why I'm putting it in a fight against those humans down there." Melbu explained.

[][][][]

"That's not like any Dragon _I've_ ever seen." Damia said.

The Dragon was _see-through_. Completely _see-through_.

"Wanna explain?" Kanzas looked back at Phirala, who's eyes were still going round and round and round…

Without hesitation, the Dragon charged at the three. Phirala, as if on cue, snapped out of her dizziness and began running along with the other two.

"Our attacks will just go through the Dragon so it's best to run! Considering his special ability will put all of our lives in danger and could possibly kill two of us!" Phirala screamed as she was running.

"What about the last one?!" Kanzas hollered, trying to be heard over the cheers of the crowd.

"That's the person that lives because they will kill the other two!" Phirala explained.

"WHAT??!!" Kanzas and Damia said in unison.

"The Dragon is able to pass through someone or something and take control of it! If it passes through one of us, more than likely the other two will be killed by that person that is controlled!" She hollered.

"Run, run, run, run, RUN!!!" Damia chanted as she started to pick up speed. Phirala and Kanzas also picked up speed.

"I've gotta plan! When I run off from you two, the Dragon should follow me!" Phirala yelled at the two. "The Dragon can't take control of me because…well, I'll explain later! The only thing it can do is merely knock me out!" She separated from the other two, and to her surprise, the Dragon did NOT follow her. When she looked back, the Dragon had trapped Kanzas in a corner of the arena. Damia watched helplessly.

"Great." Phirala sighed.

Kanzas just stood there. He couldn't do anything else. As the Dragon came closer, he closed his eyes. A 'swoosh' sound was all he could hear seconds later. When he reopened his eyes, he saw Phirala standing in front of him and the Dragon was _gone_. Phirala held her head, and fell to her knees. Kanzas slowly backed away from her.

"GET OUT OF MY MIND!!" She screamed.

Damia walked up to him. "What's wrong with her?"

"The Dragon's trying to take over her mind, I guess." Kanzas said. Both humans stepped away from Phirala as she began screaming. Winglies began running around like chickens and screaming. Kanzas and Damia looked up only to find a violet Dragon hovering above the coliseum.

"Anyone need a ride?!" Milro looked down at them, his normal brown hair back. "Oh no…" He landed the Dragon and quickly ran over to Phirala. "Get on the Dragon! NOW!" He ordered Kanzas and Damia. They both nodded, unsure of who this man was, and hopped on the back of Quetinno.

Milro closed his eyes. "Rokat de munsha ra kamna ta clautmah rumpta" Those were Wingly words. They meant Open the doors to this mind and let this person out. After those words were said, the Dragon just floated out of Phirala, hissed, and disappeared. Phirala fell limp in Milro's arms. He picked her up and carried her to Quetinno.

"Fly back to Vellweb." Milro whispered to Kanzas. "When you get there, put her in a safe place."

Kanzas hesitated a second or two, but finally nodded. Milro placed Phirala in Kanzas' lap.

"What about you?" Damia asked him.

"I'll stay here and hold off the Winglies. Don't worry 'bout me, I'll be FINE." Milro answered. Quetinno flew off.

Milro drew his axe and prepared himself. '_I _REALLY_ hate Winglies._' He swung his axe at the first Wingly that attacked him. The Wingly's head flew off.

"TIME TO PAH-TAY!!!" Milro shouted as he ran towards fifty Winglies that had armed themselves and were also ready for a fight, but he was more ready……

[][][][]

Quetinno landed softly inside Vellweb, scaring off several humans in the process. Damia jumped off and ran towards the Blue-Sea Dragon who was waiting for her.

"Loshianna!" Damia hugged the Dragon tightly.

Kanzas hopped off, and walked towards the 'Meeting Room'. He carried Phirala. As he stepped inside the room, Rose, Zieg, Syuveil, Belzac, Shirley, and even Emperor Diaz looked towards him.

"No time to tell ya how much fun the trip was, so don't bother askin'." Kanzas walked up to Diaz. "Where do you want me to put her?"

"Lay her-"

"I will take care of her." A woman walked inside the room. Her long, silver hair shimmered in the sunlight. "I am the Dragoon Queen. Please lower your weapons." Her sky blue eyes looked over at Rose and Zieg, who had their swords ready. "Hajeri, I trust you can carry her?" The Queen looked back at a black haired man.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Hajeri walked out from the shadows, Mike and Saphira not to far away from him. Hajeri froze once he saw Kanzas.

"H-Hajeri…" Kanzas said so low, no one heard him.

"Why can't Mike get her?" Hajeri looked back at the Queen, who was staring coldly at him. "FINE." He cautiously walked up to Kanzas. Kanzas gave Phirala to him and watched him walk back to the Queen.

The Queen laid her right hand on Phirala's forehead. Seconds later, Phirala opened her eyes.

"AAAHH!!" Phirala automatically _smacked_ Hajeri and jumped out of his arms.

"Nice to see you too." Hajeri muttered as he rubbed his cheek.

"WHY IS HE HERE???!!" Phirala shouted at the Queen.

"Because I couldn't leave him alone." The Queen turned to Diaz, who seemed to be staring at her. "Where is my other Dragoon?"

The door swung open and Milro walked in. He casually walked up to Hajeri, and punched him. Hajeri flew into the nearby wall.

Everyone stared at Milro.

Milro shrugged his shoulders. "What?"

The Queen shook her head.

"What did I do?" Milro asked. Hajeri stood up and rubbed his cheek. Again.

"Hello to you too." Hajeri walked over to the table and sat down.

"I am sorry for bothering you, Diaz, but I needed to retrieve my Dragoons before they caused anymore trouble." The Queen looked over at Milro. He had an innocent look on his face.

"They're no trouble at all." Diaz said.

Rose stared at Diaz. '_Is he_ blushing' She smiled. '_Yep. He is._'

"Please, have a seat." Diaz said to them.

The Dragoon Judges all sat down. Damia also walked into the room and sat.

"These are my Dragoons. Milro the Hate Dragoon, Saphira the Love Dragoon, Mike the Dream Dragoon, Phirala the Living Dragoon, and…Hajeri…the Dead Dragoon." When the Queen said Milro's name, he stood and bowed, then sat back down and propped his feet up on the table. With one sharp look from the Queen, he quickly placed them back on the ground.

"And these are my Dragoons. Rose the Darkness Dragoon, Zieg the Red-Eye Dragoon, Shirley the White Silver Dragoon, Belzac the Gold Dragoon, Syuveil the Jade Dragoon, Damia the Blue-Sea Dragoon, and Kanzas the Violet Dragoon." Diaz introduced them. "Do you think it's okay if you stay here for a day or two?"

"Sure." Milro answered. He looked towards Rose and winked. Zieg noticed and simply laughed because Rose gave Milro the infamous 'death glare'. Milro also laughed.

"You simple minded fool!" Phirala smacked Milro in the head. He continued laughing. So did Zieg.

"I'm sure it's alright." The Queen finally answered.

"Saphira can stay with me." Shirley looked over at Saphira. "If it's okay with you?"

"It's fine with me. I wouldn't mind speakin' with an old friend." Saphira smiled.

"Old friend?" Milro looked back at her.

"Yes. Shirley and I met several years ago. Of course, she was only six, so it was a while ago."

"Hey! I'm only twenty-two!" Shirley told Saphira in a playful sounding voice.

Saphira chuckled. "I know."

"And you don't look a day older than eighteen." Shirley told her dear friend.

"Thank you." Saphira walked with Shirley out of the room.

"She's an old-" Phirala smacked Milro in the head before he had a chance to finish his sentence.

"I would watch what you say, you're not much older!" Phirala yelled at him.

"You're not much older either!" Milro yelled back.

This kept Phirala quiet.

"How old are you?" Damia asked, not thinking that it was rude for her to ask.

Milro answered for Phirala. "She's two thousand and eight."

Phirala smacked him in the head once more. "And he's two thousand and EIGHTEEN!!"

"Please, calm down, you two." The Dragoon Queen pleaded.

"Damn. I'm MUCH younger than BOTH of you." Hajeri said.

"How old are you?" Damia asked him.

"Twenty-five. No thousands included." Hajeri looked over at Phirala and Milro.

"You're only two years older than Kanzas." Rose told him.

When she said this, Kanzas quickly left the room, looking at Hajeri before he left.

'_I know._' Hajeri decided not to say that out loud, so he kept it to himself.

"Mike, how about you share a room with Syuveil?" The Queen gestured towards the Jade Dragoon.

"Sure." Mike stood.

"Allow me to show you where it is." Syuveil led Mike out of the room.

"Can Phirala stay with me?" Damia looked at the Dragoon Queen.

"I'd love to!" Phirala hopped up and followed the Blue-Sea Dragoon.

"I'll stay with Hajeri. He needs to be watched." Milro reported.

Hajeri smirked. '_I don't need no babysitter._'

'_Yes, you do._' The Queen told Hajeri mentally.

Hajeri had completely forgotten that the Queen of Dragoons could read minds. '_You shouldn't be reading my mind._'

The Queen ignored him and stood. "Where shall I stay?" She asked Emperor Diaz.

"I'll-I'll show you. F-follow me, please." Diaz seemed _nervous_, which was very unlike him. He quickly left the room, the Queen not too far behind him.

"I think Diaz likes her." Rose whispered to Zieg.

"I do believe he does, Rose." Zieg kissed her on the cheek. He began whispering something to Rose. Rose looked as red as a cherry when he stood to leave.

"Excuse me." She stood and followed Zieg.

Milro watched the two Dragoons leave. "I'm no Love Dragoon, but I have a feelin' them two are deeply in love."

"They are." Belzac finally spoke.

Hajeri smirked at the two. He stood up and walked towards the exit. "You comin', babysitter?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Hold ya horses." Milro followed him out. '_Tomorrow mornin' I'm gonna show these Dragoons how to have _REAL_ fun._' He smiled to himself as he walked with Hajeri to the cell that he was supposed to stay in.

[][][][]

Zieg was standing behind Rose, arms around her waist. He began kissing her neck. Rose just stared out of the window, enjoying Zieg's company.

"Rose," He stopped and looked out of the window with her. "I need to tell you something."

"Yes?" She turned around to face him. She rested her hands on his shoulders.

"Rose, dear, I love you dearly." Zieg began.

"I love you too." She looked up into his eyes.

He took a deep breath. "Will you marry me?"

She was surprised at his question. "I-" She didn't know what to say.

"We can get married after the war. Please, Rose, I've never loved anyone so much before. I don't know what I'd do without you." He stared at her with love in his eyes.

"Yes. I'll marry you, Zieg."


	9. Chapter IX

[][]

Disclaimer: The characters that I created and the Dragoon Judges are MINE, MINE, MINE, MINE, MINE, MINE, MINE! All mine! HA!! …I don't own Legend of Dragoon though…

[][][]

****

Chapter Nine

[][][][]

Milro waited for everyone to sit down at the table. It was breakfast the next morning, and after several minutes of waiting, Milro and the others finally realized that Kanzas and Hajeri weren't coming. They were obviously still sleeping.

While everyone ate, Milro stared at Phirala and winked.

'_Uh-oh. Not again. I know that wink._' Phirala started banging her head up against the table. '_This is just _not_ my day_.'

Milro _accidentally_ dropped a pancake on Saphira's lap.

"Hey!" Saphira glared at him but he pretended he didn't do anything. She threw a piece of sausage at him. The food fight had begun.

[][][][]

All the Dragoons were either throwing the food, or hiding under the table trying NOT to get hit. Damia and Phirala were the only two under the table. The rest were having fun. Shirley ducked as another pancake came flying her way. She was laughing her head off. The others were also laughing.

The doors swung open and Diaz and the Dragoon Queen stood in the doorway. Diaz stared at the fight.

"Oh, Milro." The Queen smiled as she shook her head. '_That man is always making everyone happy during bad times._' She continued to smile, but her smile quickly disappeared when she sensed anger coming from Diaz. "Don't worry, Diaz. They will clean up the mess."

"They shouldn't have started the fight in the first place!" Diaz was furious.

Everyone froze. Once Milro saw the look on Diaz's face, he knew he was in trouble.

"Clean up this mess at once!" Diaz shouted. "Who started it!?"

No one wanted to get Milro in trouble, but Milro walked up to Diaz.

"I did." Milro stared straight into Diaz's eyes, not afraid of the man.

Just then, Kanzas walked in. '_Looks like he _already_ got into trouble_.' He smirked.

Diaz was too furious to say anything.

"Please don't be mad, Diaz. He only wanted to make everyone happy. We deal with the same food fights where we come from, and it makes them happy. I've even suggested he continue starting the food fights because I think it will help out Hajeri." The Dragoon Queen tried to explain.

'_Hajeri…_' Kanzas frowned at the name.

As Milro left the room, Diaz turned to the Queen. "Please do SOMETHING about that man's attitude. He could cause trouble." He turned and left.

The other Dragoons frowned, but began cleaning up the mess.

The Queen sighed as she left to find Milro.

[][][][]

"Milro?"

"WHAT??" Milro asked, not looking at the Queen. He was leaning up against the wall just outside the dining room.

"Can you please change your attitude? For now that is." The Queen pleaded.

"Why? Just to make that _Emperor_ happy? Tch. No way." He closed his eyes.

"Please? I don't want you to get into anymore trouble." The Queen looked at Milro.

"NO." He opened his eyes and stared coldly at the Dragoon Queen; something he only did to Winglies. "I will NOT change my attitude just because that bastard wants me to." He told her harshly. He stomped outside and out of the town.

"Milro…" The Queen understood how Milro felt. She was going to talk with Diaz about _his_ attitude. But the Queen was also beginning to think that Milro was staying around Hajeri too much. She walked back into the room. "Belzac? Can you do me a favor?"

"Yes, your Majesty. What is it?" Belzac looked down at her.

"I need you to watch Hajeri for a while. Milro should be back in a bit. He's taking a walk." The Queen had sadness in her eyes. '_I do hope Milro is okay._' She turned and left to go speak with Diaz.

[][][][]

Melbu paced back and forth. '_How is it possible for _Humans_ to control _Dragons_?_' He asked himself as he thought back on the fights inside the Coliseum.

"Sir, Faust has offered to help find those Humans that you're looking for." A Wingly man reported to him.

"Really?" Melbu smiled. '_Things are turning out better than I thought they would._' "Fine then. Tell him to do whatever he wishes, as long as those Humans are _found_."

"Yes, sir." The man bowed and quickly left.

'_Things are going _much_ better than I thought they would._' Melbu smiled once more. '_I should have those Humans back in my hands in no time._'

[][][][]

Milro was walking around the forests of Gloriano. He had arrived there so quickly because he had transported. Luckily, no one saw him. He stepped into the town, Phelestial. The houses were small, nothing fancy. He walked slowly around, just looking. He had never been here before, so it was new to him. He was just glad to be out of Vellweb.

'_Who does he think he is? Tellin' me to change _my_ attitude. Tch. I'll never obey _him_. He may be the one to lead this war they are about to start, but that doesn't give him the right to boss _me_ around. I was only trying to help. That's all. Didn't he see how _happy_ they were? That man needs to lighten up._' He smiled, but it quickly disappeared. '_It reminds me an awful lot of my father......_' He shook his head, trying to get the thought out of his head. '_The past is over. I can't go back and change what I did...not that I really want to, but my mother...I..._' He froze. "NO. I...I HAD to do it. I just had to." He told himself, trying to make himself feel better; but it didn't help. He looked up in the sky. "Huh?" He stared at something coming towards the town. When he shook his head, the 'something' disappeared. He shrugged his shoulders.

"S'cuse me, sir. Would you happen to have some spare change on you?" A small boy asked Milro. The boy was in rags, and filthy.

Milro stuck his hand in his pants pocket and pulled out ten gold. "Here ya go, kid." He handed them to the boy.

"Thank you, thank you!" The boy took it and ran off towards a woman, who looked to be his mother.

'_Such an innocent child. A lot like Phirala before she became a Dragoon......_' He smiled as he thought of his baby sister. He smelled smoke. He scanned the area, then soon found what the problem was.

"FLANVEL!!?? WHY IS FAUST HERE!!??" Milro quickly ran to get a better view.

Two of the small towns there had already been burnt, and now Flanvel was headed towards Phelestial. Milro couldn't stop the flying tower, so he decided to help the Humans here escape. "EVERYONE RUN!!" He began running around, ordering everyone to escape for they got burnt to crisp. When Flanvel did arrive at Phelestial, all the Humans had made it out safely. Milro herded everyone towards the safe part of Gloriano. Which was a hidden cave.

'_Why is he attacking?_' Milro asked himself. '_Oh no. He must be looking for US. I knew getting out of Kadessa couldn't be THAT easy._' He ran back outside after he told the Humans to stay in here. He saw Flanvel burning Gloriano and the towns there. '_This is _NOT_ good._'

"WHERE'S MY SON!!!???" A woman cried. It was the mother to the boy that Milro had given the gold to.

'_Great. Why now??_' Milro sighed, but turned to the woman. "I'll go get your son. Just stay here." He ran back towards the town.

Once he stepped into Phelestial, he immediately began looking for the boy.

'_There's a very good chance he's not alive. It's a good thing Faust didn't burn down the entire town._' He continued looking.

After several minutes, Milro finally found the boy hidden underneath a blanket.

"Come on, kid." He picked him up. '_At least he's alive._' Just as he thought that, Winglies surrounded them.

"HEY!! It's the Human from Kadessa!!" One Wingly shouted.

'_Well, duh. Who'd ya think I was? MELBU???_' Milro looked down at the boy. "It's gonna be OKAY." He whispered to him. The boy nodded. He had to get the boy out of here safely, but _how_?? "Stay here, okay?" He put the boy down. "I'll be done in a bit." He unlatched the axe attached to his back and held it tightly in his right hand. '_Time to fight._' He stared at the Wingly ahead of him. Milro began seeing things; an image of his father appeared before him in the place of the other Wingly.

"What are you going to do? Fight _back_? HA! That's a joke! You're a disgrace to all living creatures! But then again, you are quite rare, aren't you? Being half Human and half Wingly? Don't you just _hate_ me?" The image of his father smirked at him, his silver hair glistening in the sunlight. "Your mother's scared of you, ya know. Having my blood in you scares her. She thinks you'll become just-like-ME."

"SHUT UP!!!" Rage took over Milro as he lunged at the Wingly and swung his axe.

Of course, the image of his father disappeared and a simple Wingly stood before him. The Wingly's eyes went wide as the axe came closer and closer to him. Before he could cast a spell, his head was already off. Milro lunged at the next Wingly before he could do anything. All five Winglies were slaughtered before they could cast any spells. Milro reattached the axe back to his back and looked over at the boy.

"You're safe now. I'll take you back to your mother." Milro told the boy.

The boy looked scared. Who could blame him? He just witnessed a single man take on _five_ Winglies in less than five seconds. Milro noticed, then crouched down to meet the boy eye to eye.

"Don't worry. I won't hurt you. I promise." Milro smiled at the kid. He nodded, then allowed Milro to pick him up again.

[][][][]

Milro put the kid down once they stepped into the well hidden cave. The boy immediately ran to his crying mother.

Milro decided to report back to Vellweb and he would be taking these Humans with him.

[][][][]

Milro thrust open the double doors and stomped into the meeting room. Everyone, not including Hajeri, Belzac, the Dragoon Queen, Diaz, and Kanzas, were sitting at the long table.

"Milro!" Phirala jumped up and down. "I told ya he'd be back!"

"But not with good news." Milro stood beside the table. "I bring bad news. Where is the Queen, Hajeri, Kanzas, Belzac, and that bas-I mean Diaz?"

"The Queen went to go talk to Diaz, Belzac is watching Hajeri, and Kanzas is sleeping...I think..." Shirley replied.

"Well, they need to hear this too. I'll gather everyone up. STAY HERE." Milro quickly left the room.

Several minutes later, Milro returned; the Queen, Diaz, Hajeri, Belzac, and even Kanzas followed him.

Kanzas yawned. "This better be important. I was sleeping peacefully."

"It is." Milro pulled out a chair for the Queen.

"Thank you, Milro. So, now, what's the bad news?" The Queen watched him as he stood beside her.

"Faust has attacked and burned down Gloriano, your Majesty. I rescued the Humans in Phelestial. Phelestial wasn't that badly damaged; parts of houses still remain. The other towns weren't as lucky as Phelestial though. They were completely burned down, no remains left." Milro reported. "The Humans from Phelestial are here right now. They are resting up."

"How'd you get them here so quickly?" Damia asked.

Milro smiled. "That's my little secret." He looked at the Dragoon Queen. "We need to leave immediately, your Highness."

"I understand, Milro." The Dragoon Queen stood.

"Why can't you stay here and help us fight?" Diaz asked her.

"Because it is against Soa's will. We are just meant to judge your Dragoons, not help them fight a war. And plus, we've already helped, have we not? I gave you those Dragoon spirits that those seven now use." The Queen looked over at the seven people that sat at the table. Rose, Zieg, Belzac, Shirley, Damia, Syuveil, and Kanzas. "We must leave before the Winglies discover us. That would not help you at all."

"Well, guess I'll be seein' you later." Saphira hugged Shirley then turned to leave. Mike said good-bye and followed her.

"It was nice meetin' you all. I hope we meet again." Phirala waved and skipped out of the room.

"Milro, you know you're job." The Queen looked over at Milro.

"Aye, aye, Queen." Milro bowed, then began pushing Hajeri out of the room. "Move it, grumpy."

Hajeri looked over at Kanzas, smiled, then walked away. Milro right behind him.

The Dragoon Queen noticed Hajeri's strange attitude towards Kanzas, and was quite confused. She looked over at Kanzas. '_I wonder if I am able to read Hajeri's mind to find out how he knew that he was just two years older than Kanzas._' She shook her head, then turned her attention towards Diaz. "Hopefully we'll meet again." She gracefully left the room.

'_I've never seen a woman like her before..._' Diaz found himself thinking. He shook his head.

"Sir, Winglies have entered Vellweb!" A man reported as he stepped into the room.

"How many?"

"Six, sir."

Diaz took a deep breath and stood. He motioned for the Dragoons to follow him as he left.

[][][][]

Diaz stepped out into the sunlight and immediately saw the silver hair of the six Winglies.

"We are here to speak with you, Diaz." A male Wingly announced.

Kanzas moved his hand to his belt where his new dagger was hidden. Rose had her hand on the hilt of her sword. Zieg also had his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Do not bother to draw your weapons, Humans." A cloaked figure stepped forward. The Wingly removed the hood. "It is I, Charle Frahma." It was indeed Melbu's older sister, Charle.

"Why have you come here, Charle?" Rose asked the Wingly.

"I have just found out that Faust attack Gloriano but I do not know why. But I do intend to find out. Oh, and do not worry about the other five Winglies that I have with me. They are simply my loyal guards. I just wanted to make sure no other Wingly has come here."

"No. You six are the only Winglies that have been here in a long while." Diaz told her. "Please report back to me when you find out why Faust attacked Gloriano."

"I will." Charle quickly flew off. The other five Winglies followed her.

[][][][]

Melbu sat in his throne. He waited for Boralo to get back from his training.

"Sir, Charle Frahma has arrived." A Wingly reported.

Charle walked in. "It is good to see you, Melbu."

"Yes. It is good to see you, too." Melbu didn't really feel like talking with his sister, and Charle knew that. "Were the Humans that I was looking for in that place, Vellweb?"

"No, they were not. But I do have a question. Why did Faust attack Gloriano?"

"Because he offered to help me find those Humans. I didn't care how he found them, as long as he found them. But it appears that they have just...disappeared. That one Human was especially _strange_. He used Wingly magic." Melbu remembered when the brown haired Human, known has Milro but of course he didn't know that, had used Wingly magic to defeat several hundred of his warriors.

"I will send some of my guards out to continue looking." Charle told Melbu.

Melbu nodded and watched his older sister leave.

Charle returned back to her own palace and sat down in a chair. '_My brother has gone too far. I can't believe this. I have to do something._'

[][][][]

Sophia ducked, twisted, and blocked as all three executioners tried to kill her.

'_I have to get out of here!_' She began thinking of a way out. Alive.

She threw a punch at Selebus, but Kubila defended her. Sophia was thrown to the side. She stood back up. '_Just thought of the perfect plan_.' She put her hands together and began to move them apart as an eerie blue energy ball appeared between them.

"BAJIRO RASHIKA!!!" She hurled the attack at the executioners and flew off.

The energy ball exploded when it hit the three. When the dust went away, Selebus, Kubila, and Vector were still standing, but badly hurt and Sophia had escaped.

[][][][]

The Dragoons sat at the dinner table. They all had already finished their food and were now just talking.

"So what do you plan to do after the war, Belzac?" Diaz asked the half Giganto, half Human.

"Open up a school for all the children." Belzac answered.

"And I hope to join that school." Damia smiled.

"That's a wonderful idea." Diaz looked towards Shirley. "What about you?"

"I don't know. I just thought about teaching at Belzac's school." Shirley looked over at Belzac, who smiled.

"That's also a wonderful idea. I think you'd be a marvelous teacher, Shirley." Diaz said.

"I agree. Shirley would make a marvelous teacher." Belzac smiled at Shirley. Shirley blushed.

"What about you, Rose?"

"Well, Zieg and I are planning to get married after the war." Rose looked over at Zieg. "And maybe have a couple children of our own."

"Yes. We'll live happily ever after." Zieg held Rose's hand.

"I wish you two the best of luck. I think you are the perfect couple." Diaz told them. He looked over at Syuveil. "And you?"

"I'd like to continue my studying on life and death and hopefully finish that studying. I might even open a library."

"I hope you finish your studying in the future. I know how hard you've worked on it." Diaz then looked at Kanzas.

Kanzas stood. "I will figure out what I want to do after the war, _after the war_." He left.

"A man of few words." Syuveil said.

"Yes. Indeed he is." Diaz watched Kanzas leave.

[][][][]

The next morning:

Milro began banging his fists on the table saying 'food'.

"OH JUST HOLD ON!!" Saphira yelled from the kitchen.

Phirala watched her wacky brother continue acting silly. Saphira brought out the breakfast. Sausage, eggs, and biscuits.

"HEY!! I ordered beef stew!!" Milro exclaimed.

"Yeah. I know, but I didn't feel like fixin' that." Saphira laid his plate down in front of him.

"I wanna speak with your manager!" Milro pushed the plate aside.

Saphira sighed. "It has cinnamon in it."

"Cinnamon????" Milro's eyes lit up.

"Yes, cinnamon." Saphira smiled.

"_Cinnamon????_" Milro repeated.

"YES."

"CINNAMON!!!" Milro began eating the food really, really, really fast.

"Him and cinnamon." Phirala watched him eat.

The Queen walked in. "Milro, may I speak with you?"

Milro stopped eating. "NO. I refuse to talk to you _especially_ if it's about what we talked about earlier. So, see ya." Milro stomped out of the room. The Queen rubbed her head. Seconds later he returned. He picked up his plate of food and headed back towards the exit.

"I do believe this is _mine_." He stomped out.

Hajeri laughed and everyone looked at him.

"You don't know why he acts like that, do you, _Queen_?" Hajeri looked at her.

"What are you saying, Hajeri?" The Queen looked right back at him.

"I'm saying that he acts like that for a reason and only _I_ know why." Hajeri leaned back in his chair. '_You want to know, don't you, Queen?_'

The Dragoon Queen stared coldly at Hajeri, knowing he was right. She did want to know.

"But I want something in return. I tell you the info that you want, and I get something in return." Hajeri smiled.

The Queen took a deep breath. "What do you want in return?"

A/N: Don't forget to review. Now, the next chapter is gonna take a while to come out 'cause I've hit major writer's block. Now on the conversation between the Dragoon Judges, I already have that planned out, it's just everything else that I need to plan out. Well, just don't forget to review.


	10. Chapter X

* * *

[XxXxX]

Disclaimer: I only own the characters that I created; Dragoon Judges included. I don't own LOD though.

* * *

[XxXxX]

****

Chapter Ten

[XxXxX]

Milro stood beside a rainbow colored Dragon. The Dragon was known as the Queen Dragon, or the Queen of all Dragons. She was almost the size of the Divine Dragon, but smaller. He rubbed and patted her head and she nuzzled against him.

"If only you could talk to me........." He knew that only the Dragoon Queen could talk with her Dragon. '_You'd probably understand what I've been through and what I'm going through_......'

The Queen Dragon turned her attention from Milro to someone else. Saphira had walked into the room. She was wearing her usual dark red skirt, pink long-sleeved shirt, and black, knee-high boots.

"Hi..." She said softly. She walked over at began to rub the Queen Dragon. "Listen, do you mind if I ask you a few questions?"

Milro stared at her suspiciously. "Wwwhhhhyyyyy?"

Saphira giggled. "I'm just curious, that's all."

"Fine then. Fire away."

"Well, I would like to get to know you a bit better. Ya know, friends need to know each other better."

"What do you want to know?" He leaned up against the wall.

"Your favorite color?"

Milro continued to stare at her suspiciously. He knew that the Queen must've wanted her to ask him questions about his past. He always _knew_ that he'd hafta tell everyone what happened sooner or later, but now wasn't the time.

"Um, I like black."

"Favorite food?"

"Does cinnamon count?"

"Um, sure. What about your parents?"

Milro shrugged his shoulders. "Who knows?"

Saphira knew he was trying to avoid answering that question. "_Please_. Just tell me. I-"

"NO." Milro pushed himself off of the wall and walked off.

Saphira sighed. She was never good at persuading people.

* * *

[XxXxX]

"I want...mmmm......how 'bout to be free again and never have to have _Milro_ follow me around?" Hajeri offered.

The Dragon Queen couldn't risk that; no matter _how much_ she wanted to know what was wrong with Milro and why he acted the way he did. "I'm sorry, but I'll have to say no."

Hajeri was disappointed, but he just now saw this as an advantage. "Fine with me." He crossed his arms across his chest.

The Queen was dazed. '_He took that much easier than I thought he would._' She cocked her head to the side as she stared at him. '_What's going on in that head of yours, Hajeri?_' She tried to search through his mind, but _somehow_ he had blocked her from finding out certain things. The only things she couldn't seem to find out any information on was his past and Milro's past. '_How is he able to block me from seeing those things? He's hiding something. I just know it._' She quickly turned her attention to Phirala, who stomped over to Hajeri.

"Why won't you tell us?! My brother may need help and you won't tell us!!" Phirala yelled. Hajeri caught her wrists as she tried to punch him. "TELL US WHAT YOU KNOW, NOW!!"

He simply smirked and pushed her away. He turned and left the room. The Queen watched him leave.

* * *

[XxXxX]

"Remember to be back in time for dinner." Diaz told Rose, Kanzas, and Zieg. The trio was going to go train together in a forest not too far from Vellweb.

"Stop acting like our father." Rose smiled at Diaz as she said this. "Don't worry, okay? We'll be back. I doubt _any_ of us want to miss dinner."

Kanzas was leaning up against the wall, waiting. "If we don't leave now, we'll never have time to train."

The small group quickly left the room and headed outside of Vellweb.

* * *

[XxXxX]

"So," Rose stopped when they came to an opening in the forest. The tree branches reached over the top of the opening and shaded it. There was a small stream nearby. "who wants to start the training?"

"How 'bout you and I fight first?" Zieg suggested, looking at Rose.

"That's fine with me." Rose drew her rapier.

Kanzas crossed his arms across his chest and leaned up against a tree. '_This should be interesting_.' He thought as he watched the fight.

* * *

[XxXxX]

Rose and Zieg lunged at each other; their swords making a _clang_ sound as they collided. They both stepped back, then lunged at each other again. This time, Rose flipped over Zieg, landing softly behind him. She turned around and swung her sword.

_Clang_. Zieg had managed to turn around in time and stop her sword with his. Zieg ducked as a black and blue rapier tried to cut his head off. Rose jumped as he tried to trip her. When she landed, she stepped backwards as his sword just barely missed her. She swung her rapier.

_Clang_. Their swords collided once more. She jumped backwards, then ran towards him with all her speed. When she was a foot away from him, he swung his sword. She crouched, then jumped up into the air. She pointed the tip of the blade down towards him as she fell back to the ground. She ended up stabbing the ground instead of Zieg. He had jumped out of the way, and ducked as she pulled her rapier out of the ground and swung it at him.

She automatically _froze_. "Did you hear that?"

Kanzas had also heard something because he wasn't leaning up against the tree, but walking backwards towards Rose and Zieg. He was staring out into the bushes.

"Winglies." Kanzas hissed softly.

Zieg and Rose both turned to stare at the bushes. Three Winglies stepped out.

"And what do you Humans think you're doing out here?" The commander of the small group of Winglies asked them.

The three Humans looked at each other, then back at the Winglies.

* * *

[XxXxX]

Damia and Shirley climbed the stairs to Kanzas' room.

"Tell me once me why we're going to Kanzas' room." Shirley watched the young girl run up ahead of her when the bedroom door came into sight.

"Since he's training with Rose and Zieg, it'll be safer to check his room. He shouldn't be back until supper so we're safe." Damia opened the door slowly, then walked inside.

Shirley also walked inside. "Maybe we should just-"

"You check under the bed and I'll check anywhere else." Damia said.

Shirley sighed, but slowly moved towards the bed and looked under it. "Nothing." She noticed something sticking out from under the pillow on the bed. She pulled out a picture frame. "I think I've found something, Damia."

Damia walked over to her and stared at the picture in the frame. "Hey, look. It's that scary lookin' Dragoon, Hajeri." She pointed at the other man in the picture with Kanzas.

"Yes, it is him." Shirley stared at the picture. The Kanzas in the picture looked a year to two younger and he was _smiling_. The Hajeri in the picture was also smiling. Damia, being the curious girl that she was, picked up the pillow and looked inside the pillowcase.

"Hey! I've found more pictures!" Damia picked up some more pictures. There were two pictures in total.

Shirley looked at the pictures. One picture showed Hajeri sitting up in a tree, laughing because he had obviously just pushed Kanzas off of the tree. You could see Kanzas falling. The second picture: Kanzas was laughing his head off as Hajeri was stomping off. Hajeri was soaked from head to toe.

"Kanzas is actually laughing in this picture." Shirley held up the second picture.

"C'mon! Let's go show Emperor Diaz what we've found!" Damia snatched up the pictures and ran out of the room.

* * *

[XxXxX]

Kanzas stared coldly at the Winglies. "We're simply doing what we please."

The commander stared at him. "Humans are not allowed to do what they please. Who do you three belong to?"

"Charle Frahma." Rose quickly answered before Kanzas had a chance to.

"Charle Frahma? Then why are you way out here?"

"Because she sent us to gather some supplies." Rose thought quickly about what she was going to say.

"Supplies, eh? Then hand over your weapons. I don't think Humans are supposed to carry _weapons_ if they are simply getting supplies for their master." The commander stuck out his hand.

Kanzas looked over at Rose.

'_Kanzas......_' Rose knew she couldn't stop him.

Kanzas' fist flew into the commander's face and sent him flying backwards. He began beating the living daylight out of that Wingly. Rose stopped one Wingly from stopping Kanzas.

"I don't think so." She swung her rapier at him.

Zieg stopped the other Wingly. "Hey, where do you think you're goin'?"

Kanzas was pushed off of the commander. He charged at the Wingly again. His fist collided with the man's gut. He ducked as the Wingly's fist tried to hit him. He jumped up into the tree. He waited for the Wingly to fly up, and when he did, he jumped off the tree limb, grabbed the Wingly's neck, and slammed him to the ground.

_Crack!_ Kanzas stood up straight as he looked down at the Wingly. The Wingly's neck had been broken.

Rose stabbed the Wingly in his right shoulder. She pulled out her sword and stabbed him again, this time, in his stomach. She twisted the sword, then pulled it out again and watched the Wingly fall.

Zieg ducked as the Wingly that he was fighting tried to hit him with an energy blast. Zieg swung his sword and just missed the Wingly's neck by an inch as the Wingly stepped backwards. He jumped up into the air and flipped over the Wingly. He landed, then turned around and stabbed the Wingly in the chest as he turned to face him. Zieg sheathed his sword.

"Well, that takes care of them." Rose also sheathed her sword.

"We've got more company." Kanzas watched as five Winglies stepped out.

Rose and Zieg drew their swords again. The trio prepared themselves for another battle.

* * *

[XxXxX]

Hajeri was lying on his bed. After they had gotten back from Vellweb, the Queen was nice enough to allow him to stay in his room. He was staring at the ceiling. The door opened. The Dragoon Queen walked in.

"What do _you_ want now?" Hajeri asked her coldly.

"Just came to ask you a few questions." She walked over to his dresser where she looked at a picture. "Like, how this man is related to you. I know you lied when you said that you two were good friends." She remembered the day perfectly when this picture was taken. The man next to Hajeri in the picture had brown hair and a bit of a beard.

"You just saw him a couple of days ago. He's changed a lot since that picture was taken." Hajeri sat up and leaned up against the wall.

She thought for a bit. "Kanzas? This is _Kanzas_? Wow. He sure has changed a lot over the past couple of years." She put the picture back where it had came from.

"Yeah. It's Kanzas alright." He said.

"So, that's how you knew that you were two years older than him. But, how do you know him?"

"He's my younger brother, that's how." He smiled at the shocked look on her face. "I never told you before because I didn't think you needed to know."

The Queen just stared at him. "Wow..."

"Now, leave." Hajeri jumped to his feet and pushed the Queen out. He slammed the door shut.

* * *

[XxXxX]

Milro twirled his axe around. He stood in the training center that Hajeri had built a little over a year ago. The training center was a circular room about the size of a football field. Plants of all kinds filled the room. Everyone had helped fix it up. Phirala, the Dragoon Queen and Saphira had planted the plants, Hajeri designed and built the place, and Milro and Mike had caught the monsters to go in it.

A Triceratops ran out from behind some bushes. It's height was about seven to nine feet; three horns poked out of the top of its long, thick head. Two smaller horns came out of the side of its head, one on each side. Its scales were a dark green. Four thick legs had three toes on each foot. Inside its beak like mouth, were sharp teeth; and on the sides of its mouth were two smaller spikes. It had beady black eyes, and two spikes that pointed upwards came out of its shoulders and its hips. Its long, flat, hammer like tail had five spikes surrounding the flat hammer end. The element of this monster was ground.

'_Such an easy fight_......' Milro complained silently. He allowed the Triceratops to charge at him. He sidestepped as the monster ran by him. He sighed. '_These fights were always boring to me_......' As the monster turned around and charged at him again, he side-stepped once more, but this time he grabbed one of its horns and swung himself on its back, dropping his axe in the process. He held onto two of the horns that poked out of the top of its head. The Triceratops ran through bushes and easily dodged trees. Milro saw a low branch. He let go of the horns and grabbed onto that low branch. He flipped himself up into a sitting position on the branch. "Well, better retrieve my axe," he held out his hand. The axe came flying towards him and then landed softly in his hand. He gripped tightly onto the handle as he jumped off the branch. He turned around......then froze. That image of his father was back.

"Not you again..." Milro hissed. Before the image of his father could say a word, Milro began swinging his axe at him. He knew he wouldn't actually _hit_ the image, but it made him feel better. The image just laughed. Milro eventually lost it. "LEAVE...ME...ALONE!!"

* * *

[XxXxX]

"Your Majesty!" Phirala burst into the Queen's Chambers.

"Yes, Phirala?" The Queen finished combing her hair, and put the comb down.

"I meant to tell you before, but I thought it would be best for me to tell you whenever we came back here." The girl straightened out her dress. "Well, while I was helping Damia and Kanzas fight, we met up with the Dead Dragon."

"What?!" The Queen stood. "I was _positive_ that I had threatened that Dragon enough."

"Excuse me, your Majesty?" Phirala looked at her confused.

"The Dead Dragon was the first Dragon that my Dragon and the Divine Dragon had had together. He was very......well......disobedient, so after he disobeyed the two Dragons for the fifth time, both Dragons had had enough with him. So, I told him that if he didn't behave properly, I would kick him out of the Heavens and he would have to fend for himself.

"He actually _liked_ the idea of fending for himself, so he kept misbehaving. I kicked him out because he eventually tried to kill the Queen Dragon. Throughout the years, I have had to threaten and threaten that Dragon over and over again." She finished with a sigh.

"So, what are we gonna do about him?"

The Dragoon Queen reseated herself. "All we can do is hope Hajeri never gets his hands on that Dragon. I know that Soa said someone would claim the Dragoon spirit that controlled that Dragon, but I just don't think Hajeri's ready."

* * *

[XxXxX]

"Emperor! Emperor!" Damia burst through the doors to the Meeting Room.

Emperor Diaz turned to face the girl. "Yes? What is it, Damia?"

Shirley followed her. "We have found something, Emperor."

"Yep!" Damia hopped into a chair and slid the picture across the table to him.

Diaz picked up the pictures and looked at them. He looked at the two.

"We found those pictures in Kanzas' room. Now, I _know_ that it was wrong of us to go into his room without permission, but-" Shirley was interrupted by Damia.

"But we did it for a good cause!" She shrieked.

"What does this prove?" Diaz asked.

"It proves that them two know each other _somehow_. We just haven't figured out _how_ yet." Shirley explained.

Just then, Rose, Zieg, and Kanzas walked into the room.

"Ah! Good afternoon, Emperor. Our training was _magnificent!_ Several Winglies showed up and we fought and defeated each one!" Kanzas exclaimed with much enthusiasm.

Rose sighed. "Please ignore how he said it, Emperor. It wasn't fun at _all_." She rubbed her arm. She stared at Kanzas harshly as she watched him sit down. "You see, while Zieg and I were training, three Winglies showed up, and we were forced to fight them. At least that was what Kanzas thought." She continued to stare at Kanzas. "So we fought them. More just came, though. We fought them too, aaaaaaannndd the others that came after that group."

"To make the story short, we won and they lost." Kanzas propped his feet up on the table. Then he noticed the pictures that Diaz was holding. "What ya got there?" he asked, pointing at the pictures.

"We found these pictures and we were wondering how you know Hajeri." Diaz looked at the man.

"That is none of your damn business!" Kanzas stood up, tore the pictures from Diaz's grasp, and stomped out of the room.

Diaz rubbed his head. "Well......that was an interesting conversation..."

* * *

A/N: WELL?? I know it took a while to update, but writer's block stopped me from continuing......how sad......well, I finally updated! Aren't ya happy now?? The next chapter will take a while to come out, just like this chapter did. Writer's block is back......-.-; cursed writer's block...... Just don't forget to review. Your reviews will help me get out of my writer's block......I hope...... 


End file.
